G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon
by Calesvol
Summary: China and Japan. The love, the peace, the hate, the agony. Fluffs, lemons, AU history, drabbles and more as written by one author. Accepting requests as well! Peace, G. Rated M to be safe. China/Japan only.
1. I'll Always Have Room For You

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon__ proudly presents…_

I'll Always Have Room For You

(Warning: M, lemony, tons of fluff, SexySeme!Yao, CuteUke!Kiku, plotlessness, shamelessness, China/Japan X})

Yao cast another concerned glance at Kiku, his lover gripping his tea cup with what seemed to be anxiety. Both were in the midst of old friends of Yao's, not as close as he could've been with another nation, but were close human friends nonetheless. All were seated around a large table, a colorful spread of food that delighted the senses were proudly displayed on fine porcelain plates, the largest available for all to take and eat at their leisure. Not wanting to stir up too much of a fuss, Yao gently tapped Kiku's shoulder. The boyish nation glanced at the older one, his eyes belying the calm exterior he was trying to put forth.

"Are you okay, Kiku~aru?" Yao asked incongruously, switching to Japanese for the sake of privacy. The accent always heard when he spoke Japanese was there, but no one else seemed too care that much. The small island nation didn't display any enthusiasm for the delicious food before them, which concerned Yao. If anything, the younger nation hadn't eaten well all day.

Kiku said nothing but instead nodded into the tea he was sipping, his stomach doing flip-flops with the butterflies. Tonight he'd decided to do something that would impact their relationship forever.

Yao didn't seem to catch the hint and instead resumed eating his meal, unconsciously taking a large amount, something he did whenever he felt anxious or worried about something. Kiku didn't eat a thing, which concerned their generous hostess. She came to Yao's side to ask what the matter was and he figured that Kiku may have contracted a virus from the persistently cold weather that had been hitting Beijing hard these last few days. Satisfied with his answer, she wished Kiku a speedy recovery so he might enjoy the Lunar New Year events that were currently taking place. Kiku thanked her quietly when she was out of earshot. No one knew his true intent.

The dinner lapsed rather uneventfully, conversation concentric to the Lunar New Year's celebrations and myriad festivals that were taking place in the city and in their ancient quarter of Beijing. Yao eventually finished his meal, regretting having eaten so much. He drank down his cup of _baijiu_ and found it refilled, so Yao decided not to drink anymore, wondering if he'd have to care for his apparently ailing lover. His eyes never left Kiku.

Among the homey din of the other several guests, Kiku seemed lost within his own little world, seeming giddy at the prospect of something but nervous about it as well. This confused Yao who contributed it to the onset of the mysterious illness. Was he sick with the flu? Just a cold?

After sitting around long enough to let the food digest a little, everyone began to depart, Kiku and Yao among those who offered well-received thanks for their food and hospitality. Exiting the house, Yao took Kiku's hand and led him a ways from the home, narrow confines of the alleyway seeming to push closer and closer together. Maybe he was the one who was a little sick, Yao noted, his stomach churning unpleasantly. Kiku seemed despondent, but his eyes glowed with excitement, something Yao knew from the millennia their relationship stretched from childhood until now.

"Kiku, love what's wrong~aru?" Yao asked softly, stroking Kiku's cheek with the backside of his hand. Kiku gratefully leaned into it, looking up at the taller nation with those adorable brown eyes of his, catching the light of the streetlights overhead that made him starry-eyed. He smiled softly.

"I'm ready, Yao-ge. I want to do it tonight." Yao couldn't believe his ears. Was he playing tricks on him?

His heart took off and rocketed into his throat. "Are you sure?" Yao asked giddily, honey-golden eyes filled with longing and smile hopeful.

"Yeah," Kiku whispered into Yao's ear, standing close to the elder nation. With that, Yao pulled Kiku close for a tender kiss. Enthusiastically he tightened his arms around Kiku's waist and whirled him around in a circle, lips still locked together. Kiku pulled apart in astonishment and held on for dear life, breaking out into ringing laughter, music to Yao's ears. Yao came to a stop and lowered the petite nation, snow falling around them like a miracle. Yao gently held Kiku against the wall and gazed at him for a moment before unexpectedly resuming their passionate kiss. Kiku wound his arms around Yao's neck as their kiss deepened even further.

"H-Hey, calm down. You don't want to be out here all night do you? It's still winter, Yao-ge," Kiku said pointedly, softened by laughter stifled by a modest hand. He gently pushed Yao away, breath misting in the crisp winter air.

"You're not getting cold, are you~aru? I can remedy that…" Yao smiled mischievously, pulling down Kiku's scarf and seductively kissing at Kiku's throat, something he hadn't gotten to do since their romantic relations first began just a few weeks before. Kiku's head was forced into rising as Yao kissed his throat experimentally, up the length of his windpipe, Kiku's face burning red despite the cold. Kiku let a soft moan escape his lips, his flesh crawling and shivering intensely beneath Yao's sensuous kisses.

"Y-Yao-ge, please…" Kiku pleaded, his mind dizzy and overwhelmed with an inundation of unfamiliar feelings. Yao stopped for Kiku's sake. Unlike Kiku, Yao had loved many men over thousands of years, losing his virginity thousands of years ago. As far as Yao knew, Kiku was still a virgin and hadn't even been in a relationship until now. Secretly, maybe selfishly, Yao immensely relieved at this fact. In his hands, he'd treat Kiku well and gently. Selfishly, he'd have Kiku all to himself with no one to spoil Kiku's first time with inexperience or all of the terrible things that could go wrong. This fact filled him with a sense of pride.

Kiku, not used to having so much love lavished upon him, followed Yao as the other plowed through the snowdrifts, holding Kiku's hand. Yao's hand felt strangely clammy and heated. As they finally came upon Yao's Beijing estate, Kiku had no time to dwell in the overwhelming nostalgia as Yao pulled him relentlessly forward in his boundless enthusiasm. When they came to the imposing doors to Yao's room, the elder kissed him tenderly and then seemed to ghost inside. Kiku stood outside, shivering in his thin, button-up top, wondering if this was a bad idea after all. He swallowed thickly in his growing fear, but nothing could calm his thudding heart.

The doors suddenly opened about twenty minutes later and Kiku retreated inside, warm now in the room's heat. In the opulent room, Kiku was greeted by dozens of flickering candles that casted irregular shadows in the otherwise dark room; a potpourri and confusing but warm scents bombasted his delicate nose, incense burning in sparse but heady numbers, fumigating richly. All of these conflicting scents seemed to mellow into a collective fragrance that Kiku couldn't describe, warm like cinnamon yet refreshing like mint. He found it rather irresistible to the senses and wondered what stroke of genius had concocted such an idea.

Suddenly, Yao hugged Kiku from behind, startling Kiku sharply. He found it hard to relax, but when the older nation started to gently kiss his neck, Kiku forced himself to shut his eyes at the very least. There was no going back now. As Kiku was distracted by this, Yao expertly unbuttoned Kiku's shirt before the younger nation could comprehend what was going on. Yao tried to softly bite and kiss Kiku's neck more, perplexed at how tense and rigid Kiku's body was, by his raw inexperience.

"I'll guide you, okay, Kiku-di~aru?" Yao whispered tenderly, skillfully seducing Kiku with his hands and lips, feeling Kiku's bare skin for the first time. His hands tried to feel up the boyish nation's chest and abdomen, but the skin violently recoiled away. It was as if his skin hadn't been touched in millennia. That thought turned Yao on even more.

"Yao-ge," Kiku whimpered as Yao deftly removed his top. After he tossed it aside, he gathered the tense boy into his arms.

"Can you hear my heart, Kiku-di~aru? Listen," Yao gently instructed, smiling down at the passive boy. Kiku pressed his ear to Yao's chest, listening as the throbbing muscle rocketing against Yao's chest. Kiku couldn't help but feel a little afraid of this beating heart; were hearts supposed to beat this fast? He could also hear the strange sounds of Yao's stomach, heating Kiku's cheeks into an embarrassing blush at their closeness.

"I like the sound of your heart," Kiku teased, making Yao blush scarlet in pleasure. Kiku smiled and pulled Yao down for a warm kiss, which Yao returned vigorously. Kiku then sneakily unwound Yao's hair tie, his long, ebony hair cascading over his shoulders. An eye quirked open to study his sneaky and adorable partner, said partner smiling into the kiss so innocently.

Yao broke the kiss and smoothly eased Kiku back towards the bed, the younger nation jilted back to the reality of the situation and he became extremely tense as well as scared again. Kiku was gently encouraged to lie down, Yao making sure that the transition went well. He began unbuttoning his own shirt, Kiku transfixed like a deer in the headlights. Casting the shirt aside to the floor, he began to sort of crawl over Kiku and hover over him, smiling to reassure him.

His eyes raked over Kiku's beautiful, trembling form, arms resting at the younger's sides and clenching the red silk sheets with white knuckles. Kiku's eyes were squeezed shut as if waiting for something terrible to befall him, his breath hitched. Kiku's face was red as if in a fever. He was now certain, more than ever, that it was a good thing that he should be Kiku's first time.

However, Yao's body couldn't take the slowness of this, his being burning with impatience. He done this in years and now he realized how much his body craved it like a drug. He'd gotten used to doing it fast and in multiple fashions. Kiku wouldn't be able to handle it if he went all of the way.

Yao coaxed Kiku to resting on his side, Yao doing the same, their bodies fitting each other like a mold, Yao resting behind Kiku. He whispered instructions in Kiku's ear, the boy blushing as he adjusted himself. He raised his head to let it rest on Yao's bicep, the elder's free hand was wrapped around Kiku's waist, his leg trapping both of Kiku's under his heavier weight, arresting him to the bed. Kiku's breathing was heavy and ragged, his skin aglow from their combined body heat, Yao now having achieved his goal. His body was still incredibly tense and rigid like before. Did Kiku trust him? He was more experienced than any other person he could think of who he knew also liked Kiku…with an exception of Greece…and France…and…

Yao voiced his concern aloud. "I do, it's j-just"—Yao's fingers delicately stroked Kiku's lower abdomen, skin twitching madly, Kiku panting now—"I'm not used t-to being in a relationship and"—Yao's lips teased against Kiku's neck, caressing his rounded shoulder; his skin tasted lovely—"t-this is all new to me… Ah—!" Kiku whimpered as Yao began sensually licking the skin on Kiku's throat, some tightening into a bite or more. Yao kept Kiku pinned under his weight, he weighing more than the slender, petite country. Yao pushed on, fingers continuing their deliberate tracings of Kiku's skin, trying to coax him to relax, however futile; his lips seemed to be doing well in their seduction of the smaller country.

"Are you glad that I'm your first time?" Yao asked, his voice surprisingly husky, oozing in its sexiness. He released his hold temporarily to shift Kiku on his back, kissing deeply into his neck. He kissed Kiku's shoulder, loving the smoothness and roundness of it.

"Y-Yes—!" Kiku gasped, face becoming even hotter. Yao snickered despite himself as he lured Kiku into a hot French kiss, having seduced the younger nation so quickly.

When it had been Yao's first time, his partner had been as fresh and as raw as he had been, making the experience clumsy and rushed. As he grew older and more experienced, so did his techniques, able to accommodate to a wide variety of tastes. When he discovered the children, he had to resort to sneaking in his lovers after the children had been put to sleep. It all changed when he had begun to develop feelings for Kiku after the tumult of the World Wars, and Kiku for Yao when he would've been considered a human teenager, those feelings in the form of a guilty crush for the elder. Kiku had only confessed his feelings a little when the East Asian countries had come together to celebrate the first day of the Lunar New Year just a week or so before, Yao having reciprocated those feelings after he'd chased Kiku through the Beijing streets, thinking that he'd offended Yao by confessing. The whole ordeal had been straightened out and they had shared their first, chaste kiss beneath the shower of fireworks that night.

He couldn't help but feel a sort of smugness in being Kiku's first time, a giddy smugness that Kiku had chosen him among so many other people who would've given themselves just as willingly. However, he had the advantage of having raised Kiku since 'birth' and knowing every aspect of the boy from his fears to his likes and dislikes. Only he knew what to protect Kiku from; what was needed to keep him safe.

He let an arm circle lower than the younger had anticipated, hand gently squeezing his lower hip. Kiku cried out and Yao stifled it with a kiss. He lowered his weight completely on to Kiku, the younger nation winding his arms around Yao's neck.

Yao breathed in Kiku's intoxicating scent, then letting it proceed naturally from there. He instructed Kiku to flip on to his stomach, who was by now completely hypnotized by the older nation, doing everything in a trance. His hand trailed to the waistline of Kiku's pants, skin deliciously flinching then melting into his touch. Kiku whimpered sharply again. Yao pulled the blanket over them, which was more reassuring to Kiku who wouldn't have liked being so brazenly exposed.

"Relax and leave everything to me," Yao whispered sexily, distracting Kiku by kissing his cheeks and licking the length of his jaw line. Kiku involuntarily groaned and Yao kissed him captivatingly, Kiku's skin heating and tingling after every touch. Before Kiku knew it, their pants were off.

Yao's body burned against Kiku's, the older nation letting Kiku get used to his naked form. Kiku's heartbeat escalated sharply, sending Yao into throes of ecstasy. He braced Kiku by wrapped his arms around Kiku tightly.

The eel had a tough time of entering the virgin cave at first, but a few more thrusts and it broke through. The cave widened slightly to allow more room for the wriggling eel. Kiku broke out into a cold sweat, mind searing from indescribable pain and pleasure, sending him to heaven with the heat of hell along for the ride. The eel wriggled deeper and deeper, the hot and moist cave opening further to accommodate the length of the eel. Kiku at this point was breathlessly crying out in beautiful agony, hands clutching the sheets and eyes squeezed shut, Yao holding him tightly. The eel sensed it would have to leave soon, the orgasm beginning, so it spit its essence into the cave as it was finally forced from its new nest, the first virgin one in the longest of times. Kiku's voice sharply cried out, breathing ragged and groaning filling the air, accented by sharp whimpers. When it was done, Kiku shuddered violently.

Finally done, Yao released Kiku so the younger could turn on his back, body in blissful pain, panting and completely exhausted.

"How was it~aru?" Yao asked sweetly after several minutes of recovery, holding Kiku close against his chest, gently kissing him. Kiku's head was tucked beneath Yao's chin, the younger feeling incredibly embarrassed at what he just did with his former parent turned brother and mentor, now lover. He self-consciously played with tendrils of Yao's hair, then rolling aside to pull on his pants and underwear. Yao did the same.

Kiku could say nothing, instead choosing to hide himself close to Yao's burning chest, their hearts never slowing. The elder pulled Kiku close to him before the younger could dream of escaping, Kiku's back once again to Yao's front. He lifted his head over Kiku's, the smaller nation turning to receive Yao's sweet kiss, basking in Kiku's afterglow.

Kiku blushed hard after release, holding the arms circled around his waist.

"Good night, Yao-ge," Kiku said softly, turning around to snuggle into Yao's chest.

Yao tenderly kissed the crown of Kiku's head. "Good night, Kiku-di," he murmured, pulling Kiku as close to him as possible.

* * *

The night had been warm and comfortable, the flickering candles eventually drowning in their own pools of wax, incense burned out, filling the room with darkness. The scents lingered into the morning, however.

When Yao awoke early that next morning, he found that his arms were achingly empty. He startled awake, Kiku nowhere in sight. He shot from the bed and quickly pulled on the shirt he had discarded last night.

Had Kiku been too embarrassed to face Yao? Did making love feel more like a sin to the younger nation? Yao hoped not.

He left the room in a hurry, indiscriminately calling out Kiku's name into the large and lonely home. Every room he thought Kiku might be in yielded only emptiness and the dissonance of his own voice, an aching loneliness filling his heart that Kiku had recently filled.

Yao trekked out into the gardens, rushing past the mimicry of nature and the beautiful architecture throughout. He crossed the elegantly sculpted bridge that seemed to float over the large and murky pond, willows sweeping their long branches and leaves across its surface, skimming in unison with the early morning sky. The woods were the last place Yao could look, seeing someone gazing quietly high above the trees weaving a scaled window to the early morning sky, shafts of sunlight shining through. From a distance, the person could've been mistaken for an exquisitely beautiful young girl, hair cropped black clad in a navy kimono and grey haori.

Kiku didn't hear as Yao approached him like a ghost, but felt as Yao's hands circled around his waist, his head resting on Kiku's shoulder. The elder then turned him around and Kiku's lips were smothered by Yao's. The kiss was long and tender, Yao holding Kiku as they broke apart. He could feel the comforting thudding of Yao's heart as they held each other.

"Don't scare me like that," Yao whispered, holding close as if he would disappear again. Kiku smiled up at Yao, the other melting in his adorable gaze.

"I just came out here to think, Yao-ge, about the past…" Kiku's eyes lowered and he walked a ways away. Yao trailed after Kiku, taking his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it~aru?" Kiku nodded.

"I've been thinking about the day I betrayed you," Kiku said almost inaudibly.

"Haven't I told you that I've forgiven you? I no longer have reason to be angry since you were under orders~aru."

Kiku freed his hand from Yao's, the elder looking bewildered as he did so.

"What if I betray you again? I'm tired of hurting you."

"You don't have to worry about it, Kiku-di. You've already apologized~aru," Yao said reassuringly.

"All the apologies in the world can take that scar away."

Yao frowned, assertively taking Kiku's hand. "And all the memories of the past can't change the way I think of you~aru! Kiku, I love you!" Yao pulled Kiku into his arms and held him tightly.

"We can't keep running away from each other because of a dark past. I see you as you are now and I want everything you are~aru." Kiku's eyes softened, feeling a profound sense of relief. A terrible burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Yao loved him. On the first day of the Lunar New Year, it had only been 'I like you a lot' from both parties. People who simply liked each other didn't make love together, Kiku realized.

"I want to be someone you can trust, Yao-ge. I want to love you knowing that I can be someone you can depend on. I love you for you," Kiku said, twining his arms around Yao's neck, the elder's hair still unbound.

Yao smiled with immense relief, swooping down to kiss Kiku for the _n_th time.

After loving a person in secret for so long, keeping your feelings to yourself, you began to love that quirky little _n._

.END.

* * *

Last thoughts: Welcome to my first drabble series, _G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon! _Basically, this is a place I can write my shameless fluff and badly written lemons and other such one-shots. It's going to be China/Japan because this pairing just floats my boat the best, but you may find Japan/China if enough noise is made to write them that way. Basically, this series will be as diverse as my NiChu Community here on FFnet, _Keep It In The Palace_ and will be updated whenever I get the inspiration to scribble down a wet little one-shot or other fluff-tastic drabble! XD Requests will be taken if cookies are offered… Jk on the cookies.

About _I'll always Have Room For You: _I came up with this in the wee hours of the morning on this day, my first ever lemony one-shot. The smex scene was inspired by Memoirs of a Geisha because I have no imagination and have yet to write a good lemon…which I why I fail at them. I also confess to absolutely fangasming for this pairing, specifically as China/Japan, not really as Japan/China though I do have a soft spot for seme!Japan and uke!China. However, my confused mind seems to prefer seme!China and uke!Japan…I just get the hots for them, I suppose… Oh, if you plan on reviewing, please know that screwy characterisations shall abound. XD Many people seem to love girlyfemmy!Yao while I lean towards sooperMOEuke!Kiku who is more or less like girlyfemmy!Yao. (I love girlyfemmy!Yao too, though) I'm open-minded, so tell me what you think… I wrote this for the nosebleeds and squeee!ping, not so much as to be coherent and such. If you want Japan/China, dominance in that order, give dreamsofdestiny and Hikari Kame among others a look.

~Peace, G


	2. Hitsuji de Oyasumi: Counting Sheep 1

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon __proudly presents…_

Hitsuji de Oyasumi: Counting Sheep (Parts 1 & 2 of 7)

(Based on vol. 4 of the Hitsuji de Oyasumi series, tracks 1 & 2)

(Warnings: Insane amounts of cuteness, tsundere!Japan and persistent!China, rated K+, Japan/China)

Part 1: "No, but I must take my leave..."

_Japan and China: "Though the Moon Rabbit May Have a Different Task, We All Sleep Under the Same Moon."_

The night was a blossom of beauty and delight, the crickets chirping in a symphony of many, the summer night warm and delightful. The landscape spread before him in a vast array of light and color, natural beauty of the woods before him shrouded in the moon's pale light. The moon was an opalescent pearl in the rich dark velvet of the night sky, the horizon of Beijing far below, like worlds separated by a view of time. Japan sat upon the elevated walkways encompassing China's opulent home, eyes dancing among the stars of the heavens, then on the moon where a grey-stained rabbit was bent over in his task of pounding mochi.

The sounds of light, dainty footsteps brought Japan to attention, he turning to see his guardian walking towards Japan from the depths of his warm, luxuriant home in grand Oriental design. The elder nation had his hair bound behind as always, and when he stepped into the moonlight, it lost the warm light inside and took on the light of cool moon. He had a plate balanced on his hands laden with delicious-looking watermelon slices, perfect for a warm summer evening such as this.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Japan. I've brought a few watermelon slices with me~aru," China announced, smiling warmly down at his younger brother. The elder nation sat down not too far from Japan, the plate of watermelon settled between them, tantalizing even in the night.

"You need not be so considerate, China-san. I am about to return home," Japan said pointedly, seeming fairly anxious, but in a serious way that he always was, never really displaying strong emotion.

"Don't be so reserved now. This is the first time in a long while that you've visited me~aru," China rebutted quickly, trying to pierce Japan with his golden eyes, making Japan somewhat uneasy. "You should take it easy~aru."

"I am truly grateful for your hospitality, but it has grown late. I must go," Japan tried, rising somewhat from his place in an attempt to escape. China sighed, frustrated. Why was it Japan never wanted to be around him for long? It was always work, work, work. It amazed the elder country that Japan hadn't worked himself into unhealthiness. He looked at the moon briefly, seeing a rabbit grinding medicines and herbs.

"Don't hesitate now! Here, eat one of my special confectionaries. It is especially delectable with a cup of tea~aru," China pressed, taking a slice of watermelon and offering it to Japan.

"Thank you very much. I shall then help myself to just one more helping," Japan said, taking the watermelon slice, its juicy scent making his mouth water slightly. Tea was also nearby, steaming in earthen clay cups. Japan took a small bite of his portion, savoring the watery sweet taste as it filled his mouth. China did the same, eating his with a bit more zeal, humming his satisfaction between bites and sips of tea. Japan smiled secretly; China had hardly changed.

"Was it delicious~aru?" China asked, a smile alight on his face, eyes dancing in delight. He moved the plate and tea cups aside, opening the space between them a little.

"Yes, very much so," Japan admitted, averting Yao's gaze in favor of gazing at the stars. He wondered when he could take the chance to leave.

"I'm happy to hear that~aru!" China said a little loudly, grating on Japan's nerves a little. He made it sound more like a point to be made than a statement of his satisfaction.

They were silent for a moment, gazing at the moon in quiet contemplation for a moment or two.

"The moon is beautiful tonight. The view of the moon from your home is especially charming," Japan said, smiling lightly at China. The elder seemed enraptured at the spellbinding view as well.

"Yeah... It's really beautiful tonight. Look there, Japan! The Moon rabbit is making medicine on the moon again~aru," China shouted excitedly, like a child. Japan looked at the moon, his expression slightly confused. The rabbit was making mochi, not medicine.

"I believe it is pounding mochi," Japan stated simply, sounding firm in his assumption.

"Hm? Haven't I talked to you about this? The Moon rabbit is making the elixir of immortality up there. Remember that well~aru!" China said with loud conviction. At this rate, China was going to scare even the crickets away. China stubbornly folded his arms.

"In my home, it is said that the Moon rabbit is pounding mochi on the moon," Japan countered softly, resting his hands on his lap.

"Noo, it's making medicine on the moon~aru! We even have a well known legend about it so there's no mistaking it!" China said childishly, pouting slightly at Japan. It was making medicine, not mochi. How many times did he have to reiterate this issue with Japan?

"A legend?" Japan said, his voice lilting as a question. China looked away, looking slightly flustered.

"Yes!" China shouted, exasperated. He sighed loudly in frustration. "Looks like I have no choice. As long as we're discussing this, I shall tell you the tale personally~aru!" China's eyes locked with Japan's intently, the younger turning away somewhat.

"Ahh..." Japan sighed in one breath. Here comes another one of China's history lessons…

"It's a very ancient story. There are many versions of this tale, so please listen carefully~aru!" China said loudly, as if trying to keep the attentions of small child and not a fully mature country.

China cleared his throat. "A long time ago, there was a beautiful moon goddess named Chang'e~aru. She had a husband named Houyi, who was a god of war and his skills with a bow were unrivaled. One day, the Jade Emperor, the ruler of the heavens, saw that there was trouble in the mortal world. Hearing of his great skills with a bow, the Jade Emperor summoned Houyi and ordered him to remove the disaster plaguing the mortal world. Houyi and his wife descended to the mortal world afterwards~aru." It looked like Japan was listening to him for once!

"Lady Chang'e accompanied Sir Houyi?" Japan intoned, head tilting to the side somewhat.

"Yes! The valiant Houyi soon reached the surface of the Earth but..." China trailed off, eyes losing their vigorousness somewhat.

"When they both landed, they found that there were 10 suns burning in the sky and causing great troubles and pains for the mortals~aru!" China continued, sympathizing with this legend greatly. His face expressed the pain as if those suns were on Earth right at that very moment.

"Just imagining it makes me feel hot," Japan said, wincing slightly.

"Houyi shot down all of the suns except for one and saved the mortal world~aru!" China cried triumphantly. Japan smiled at China's continued childishness. Sometimes it was very hard to believe that Yao was immortal and four thousand years old sometimes.

"And they all lived happily ever after, correct?" China looked at Japan.

"You would think so but there was a problem~aru! The 9 suns that Houyi shot down were also the Jade Emperor's sons!" China sat down, still looking pained.

"Having suns as children... This story has quite the twist," Japan commented, wondering how many complexities this story had.

China resumed his tale, face softening somewhat. "Angered by the death of nine of his sons, the Jade Emperor banished Houyi and his wife from the heavens and to live as mortals on earth~aru! Afterwards, Houyi used his great skills during this time to serve and help all of humanity but..." His voice never lost its power.

"Was there a problem?" Japan asked.

"His wife, Chang'e, was miserable and wanted to return to her life in the heavens~aru. Sometimes she would just explode at Houyi for shooting down the nine suns~aru," China said, folding his arms, face scrunched in thought.

"I do understand how Chang'e feels, but Houyi had to do his job to the end. Did the couple spend the rest of their days as mortals?" This story was more interesting than he'd initially thought.

"No. Houyi began to search for a way to regain their immortality and return to the heavens~aru. His search brought him to a god named Xi Wang Mu that resided in the Kunlun Mountains. It was said that Xi Wang Mu had a secret medicine that would allow them the immortality back~aru," Yao explained.

"Well, that was certainly an excellent stroke of luck," Japan commented, nodding his head.

"You would think so but there was another problem~aru! Xi Wang Mu only had one bottle of the elixir! Houyi decided to hide the elixir from sight after hating the thought about either of them leaving each other to go back to the heavens~aru." China paused briefly. "He tried to hide it but..."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Japan said to himself, turning his head so China wouldn't hear.

"Chang'e managed to find the elixir and used it~aru!" China grinned, glad that Japan was so interested.

"Ahhh... I think I can see how this will all end!" Japan said contemplatively, fingers touching his chin as he thought about it briefly.

"Chang'e became immortal again after drinking it and ran away to the moon~aru. Chang'e turned into a rabbit and, even till this very day, is still making the elixir of immortality on the moon. And that's the story~aru!" China said, satisfied with himself.

"So your Moon Rabbit, the medicine making rabbit, is really Lady Chang'e?" He never thought of it that way, connecting a legend with something so deceptively simple-looking.

"As I said when I started, there are many conclusions and variations to this story~aru. For example, Chang'e, while returning to the heavens, had a rabbit accompanying her. Lady Chang'e became the goddess of the moon once again and the rabbit makes the medicine on the moon~aru. There's also a variation in which the rabbit was already living on the moon and was, in fact, the one who made the elixir held by Xi Wang Mu. No matter which tale you hear, there is no mistake that the Moon rabbit is making medicine on the moon!" China said resolutely, nodding firmly. Japan looked a little bemused, but decided to leave it at that.

"Is that so... Well, I did have a chance to hear a most interesting story so I shall not ask further questions," Japan said.

"Japan... Do you have any legends or tales that pertain to the moon~aru?" Japan seemed a little startled by this, caught off guard. He thought for a moment, racking his expansive mind among the myriad legends his people had passed on into tradition.

"Let me think... There is a well-known tale related to the moon in my home. By chance, I happen to be carrying a book with that same tale. Would you like to see it?" Japan asked, glancing at China as he rose slightly, ready to stand.

"Aiya! I do!" China said excitedly, eyes glowing.

Japan chuckled softly. "Please wait a moment. I believe it was here..." He found his sachel among some of the furniture in the room. He dug through his back until he found the book in question, worn and aged from year of use. "Ahh, there it is!"

"It is called "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (Taketori Monogatari)". Please read it at your leisure," Japan said, offering the aged book to China who took it and delicately ran his fingers over the aged cover.

What an elegant cover~aru! I can't wait to read what's inside! Let's see here..." China flipped through it, settling upon a page with charming ink drawings upon it. He studied it intently.

"It's a story about an old bamboo cutter called Taketori no Okina (The Old Man who Harvests Bamboo) and how he finds a shining bamboo stalk. When he cut it open, he found a beautiful baby girl within the stalk," Japan explained, taking the role as the teacher for once.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What's with this book? The kanji is being mixed with the hiragana and it's a big, disorderly mess~aru!" China cried, eyes bulging and mouth pulled into an unpleasant frown.

Japan smiled slightly, chuckling to himself. "Ahh... I believe it goes without saying, but this is standard in my home."

"Seriously, I taught you about kanji and then you make this hiragana out of nowhere~aru! You even denied that you were my little brother when I introduced you, even when I was so proud of you! You haven't been adorable lately, you know~aru!" China said in a somewhat whiny voice, pouting for extra emphasis.

"I believe I have been this way since the olden days..." Japan replied, smiling amusedly.

"That's not true! You were so adorable when we first met~aru! You were so tiny winy and you even introduced yourself properly!" China had worked up a subtle rant at this point, but Japan only smiled into his sleeve, oblivious to China who seemed deep in a steaming thought.

"...Hmm...Mmm?"

"Uh...Huh? China-san?" Japan asked inquiringly, waving a hand before China's entranced gaze, the elder smiling slightly, as if remembering a happy memory.

China's expression suddenly turned sour. "Speaking of introductions... I think you said, "Hello China, whom the sun sets upon," or something rude and not nice to say when I met you! You weren't that adorable to begin with~aru!"

Japan picked up his tea cup, ignoring China's distaste for the past. "I am truly sorry," he said almost nonchalantly, sipping the rest of his tea.

"Have you already finished drinking your tea? Please help yourself to more~aru!" China urged, reaching for a waiting tea kettle.

" Ahh, no thank you. It's quite late so I shall take my leave now," Japan refused politely, anxiously glancing at a clock hanging on one of the walls within China's home.

"Ohh, is it that late? Do you really have to go~aru?" China pouted, trying to entice Japan with adorable puppy-dog eyes. He didn't want his little brother to leave just yet.

"Yes! There has been some amazing cultural findings and new breakthroughs in technology in my home. I wish to return home fast and study these findings and apply demonic modifi-"—he coughed, catching himself—"I mean, create parts to improve this new technology," Japan babbled. He coughed again. "I thank you for the tea. Please excuse me." He began to rise, eyes ready to grip his bag and distance himself from his brother.

"Wait, Japan!" China called out, making Japan flinch violently.

"Uh, yes, what is it?" Japan asked out of politeness, stammering slightly.

"You're planning to go to work again when you go home~aru?" China looked at Japan concernedly, frowning.

"That was my intention," Japan stated simply.

"Japan...You're working far too much~aru!" China said disapprovingly, eyes pouting.

"Do you really think so?" Japan asked, reluctantly sitting down again.

"Of course I do! You have so much on your mind and you're taking up so much work~aru! I am proud that you're growing so fast, but aren't you pushing yourself too much? Since you've come so far to visit my home, why not just forgot about work for a while and take it easy and have fun~aru!" China suggested happily, face beaming like a smug kitten.

Japan looked away, sighing. "I am thankful for your concern. However, I must strike while the iron is hot, as they say," Japan stated.

"You should stop thinking about all these stressful things! It's important to take it easy and take breaks once in a while~aru!" China chastised, face flying near to Kiku's, the elder looking too adorable to be taken seriously. He was annoyed, Japan knew for certain.

"Uhh, I'll think about it," Japan said enigmatically, backing away.

"Whenever you say that, not once did you even consider what I said! NOT ONCE, NOT A SINGLE TIME, NOT EVER did you follow through! Just come with me over here~aru!" China practically shrieked, now fully entering you're-going-to-listen-to-me-now mode, otherwise known as his…"mothering" side.

"China-san, where are you going?" Japan called out as China stormed into his house.

"A bedroom! If you're going to act this way, then I'll...just have to...get you to rest today~aru!" China shouted over his shoulder. Japan was a little taken aback at China's persistence.

"Please wait, China-san! Please let go of my hand. I-I have to..." Japan stammered as China hauled him to his feet and marched into his home.

"Just follow me and no complaining now~aru!" China ordered, dragging Japan through his home.

Japan made a distressed sound like a sick starling, which China ignored.

Part 2: "I will count for you~aru!"

"Now sleep without a worry in your mind~aru!" China was sitting at Japan's side, the younger nation (forcefully) resting beneath the sheets of Yao's bed, the other smiling smugly at his success.

Japan awkwardly laughed. "As easy as you make it sound..."

The crickets outside continued their forlorn chirping, filling Japan's mind with unease. An owl hooted remotely in the distance, triggering a stream of awkward laughter on the part of Japan.

"Japan... You should start by closing your eyes. I hate seeing you force yourself to stay up like this~aru," China said, eyes softening. He studied the younger nation with concern in his honeyed eyes.

"Oh no, I am not forcing myself to stay awake. I am truly not tired at the moment. I am truly grateful for your hospitality but I must ret-"

"Then I have no other options! I shall tell you a bedtime story~aru!" China interrupted, slapping his hands together, causing Japan to flinch sharply.

"I believe I have already heard the tale of Lady Chang'e just a few moments ago so you need not tell another. And with that, I shall de-"

"You're right! Then I shall do sheep counting instead! That should put you in a nice, relaxing sleep quickly~aru!" China said loudly, face brightening.

"Excuse me, China-san..." Japan tried meekly, trying to rise from the bed.

"You don't need to thank me! I'm doing this for my little brother who's doing me proud~aru! Doing something this small is the least I can do! Don't let it worry you~aru!" China beamed, his loud voice practically slamming Kiku to the bed.

"As I have said, I am not your little brother..." Japan said, exasperatedly. He sighed. "Why does everyone around me not listen to me?" Japan asked himself under his breath.

"Come on, Japan! Close your eyes now! I'm counting right now~aru!" China ordered, Japan nodding his head limply.

Japan let out an exasperated sigh again. "Yes..."

Japan watched the older nation wearily as he counted to ten, eyes closed in pleasure, mouth pulled into a smile with each sheep counted.

"Hitsujika, juu hiki~aru!"

"How was that? My counting style is sure to have made you sleepy now~aru!" China said, nodding his head.

Japan only sighed heavily.

"Hey... This is strange. I don't see any changes~aru!" China exclaimed, appraising Japan with a sour expression again, disappointment in his eyes.

"Thanks to you, I am wide awake at the moment," Japan muttered to himself, covers pulled over his mouth.

"Huh? Did you say something~aru?"

"No. How should I say it... Your counting style is exceedingly powerful~aru," Japan said finally.

"Of course it is! I am a country with a long and powerful history! When you say that though, I do feel like that was a compliment~aru. If you liked it that much, then I'll continue counting~aru!" China said, blushing slightly.

"A helping of Yatsuhashi*, no, some oblaat**, would put me to sleep right now," Japan sighed with longing.

"Here I go~aru!" China announced again.

"Hitsujika, nijuu hiki~aru."

"Now, how was that? You're surely...not feeling sleepy now, right?" China asked.

"It seems that way," Japan said tersely.

"I am trying my darndest to count, but why aren't you feeling sleepy~aru?" China whined, pouting.

"Umm...Ahh...I think this might seem a bit impertinent to say to you especially because I have no intentions to sleep, but..."

China's brows furrowed. "What is it? Speak your mind~aru."

"Even if I had the intention to sleep, I feel that such a powerful counting style would not put me to sleep." Powerful counting style; that much was very true.

Ohhh...I see. Now that you mention it, you're right! N-Next time, I'll calm down and count slowly! It should definitely have an effect especially if you're stamina is gone~aru," China realized, face seemingly contented once again.

"Hatsujika, san piki~aru."

China sighed, feeling somewhat hopeless. "I thought it was perfect, but even counting like this didn't put Japan to sleep~aru," he murmured to himself. "This is the correct way to do it right, Japan? Am I doing something wrong again~aru?"

"That's perfect. I shall definitely combine the new technology with that unit and it'll be perfect, yes!" Japan said to himself, not seeming to realize that China could hear every word.

"Japan? Japan! Hey, are you listening?" China shouted indignantly, offended. Japan hadn't improved since then!

"Huh, wah, yes? I was listening!" Japan defended, somewhat caught off guard.

"Then repeat what I just said~aru!" China demanded.

"Huh? Ahh...Ummm...I apologize. When I heard your voice counting the sheep, I was feeling quite sleepy. I began to dream about something and the rest is history!" Japan explained, trying to hide his lie.

"Ohh, is that so? Then there was no problems with my counting~aru! Mei you wen ti! I'm sorry for talking to you. I'm going to continue counting now so close your eyes~aru!" China ordered, obviously pleased with himself.

"P-P-Please... I really wish to go home and modify it!" Japan pleaded, expression anxious and jittery.

"ALL RIIIGGHHHTT! This time I'll put you to sleep~aru!" China cried, defeated.

"Hitsujika, yonjuu piki~aru!"

"Japan... You're still not sleeping? You're a tough one to put down~aru!" China bit the inside of his mouth, huffing in frustration.

"I think there is a bigger problem than me being tough..." Japan said quietly, still very flustered.

"I thought you were tired so I thought you would fall asleep immediately, but you have some real will-power~aru!" China laughed. "You're not forcing yourself to stay awake, right~aru?"

"I am not particularly forcing myself…" Japan pointed out quietly.

"Japan, how has your body been feeling recently~aru?"

Japan looked surprised. "My body's health?"

"If you keep working yourself here and there, your body will start to feel pain~aru," China sighed, bending over Japan, closer than the younger would've liked. "So, is it bad~aru?"

"I see... My health is far from bad," Japan told the elder, cringing away from Yao's overbearing presence.

China leaned back a bit, shaking his head. "I see... Then that's good to hea~arur. But, you can never predict what tomorrow brings. You should always rest when you have the opportunity. Now, be still and fall asleep to my sheep counting~aru." Japan went along with it, not wanting the elder nation to get any more ideas.

"Hitsujika, gojuu piki~aru…"

China let loose a stream of frustrated noises, like he was screaming into a pillow. Japan just stared, blinking in the lowering light.

"Excuse me, China-san... but your eyes look like they are hurt." Japan sat up, reaching out with a concerned hand.

"That's because I couldn't put you to sleep~aru! AHHHHHHH, I tried so hard to do it too..." China moaned miserly, hiding his face in his hands. "What should I do when this happens~aru?"

"I believe the option of giving up is availab-"

"Don't worry, Japan! I shall think of a good solution to this~aru!" China said with determination.

This was going to be a long, long night.

(To be continued…)

.END.

* * *

Last thoughts: So, what do you think? Just so you know, almost every word of dialogue belongs to the original translation I found on Live Journal. I only added honorifics that Japan used when he talked to China, as well as when he came to the end of counting sheep ("Hijitsuka, gojuu piki~aru!") and translated from ear. Sorry if it's inaccurate… Hikari Kame found the drama CD on LJ first, being so awesome as to post it on her DA group, so I owe her big time… Man, I'm falling in love with this couple even more. I don't give a damn who is seme anymore since they both can pull it off. XD They're the sexiest couple in APH in my opinion because of that… I don't know anymore, really. I love this couple and that's that, so if you're new to this couple fanon, dear God you've stumbled on to something consuming and so wonderful~ This is also the first time I've written a fanfic around existing dialogue, and boy, was it fun~

Credits:

Translation: spaceinvaderdud at LJ

Original Tracks: talon_strikes on LJ

Property of: Hidekaze Himeruya-sama X3

Notes (also taken from spaceinvaderdud's translations)

* Yatsuhashi is a Japanese confectionary and is one of the best known products from Kyoto. It's made from sugar, cinnamon, and glutinous rice flour.  
** Oblaat is a gelatinous, transparent film that sort of has a cellophane texture to it when you chew it. It melts away  
in water and when it makes contact with the tongue. It's used in sticky candy as wrappers so that they don't stick to  
each other. You can actually eat the oblaat along with the candy. I've tried it before with a white rabbit type candy I ate when I was a kid  
and it tasted good. I'm not sure if Japan is saying oblaat here though so yeah.

~Peace, G


	3. Hitsuji de Oyasumi: Counting Sheep 2

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhogguo and Nihon __proudly presents…  
_

Hitsuji de Oyasumi: Counting Sheep (Parts 3 & 4 of 7)

(Based on the Hitsuji de Oyasumi drama CDs, tracks 3 and 4 of China and Japan's edition)

(Warnings: Sneaky! Japan and StillPersistent! China, sheepies, cuteness, K+, Japan/China)

Part 3: " I think sheep counting to yourself might be more effective, aru!"

The crickets continued their ever-present chirping and the cool air from outside wafted through. Japan lied stiffly in China's bed, the elder sitting cross-legged, still very close to Japan. Japan made soft noises of thinking, as did China, but the latter sounded significantly more stymied than young Japan.

" I...wonder how long I shall have to wait?" Japan asked himself, eyes riveted to the ceiling. China was sitting with his arms folded, back arched, and shoulders hunched, his face crinkled in thought.

"Hm? Japan...I just realized something~aru!" China disclosed, eyes opened and face more relaxed.

"What is it?" Japan asked tersely, turning his head towards China. He thought he could smell the scent of peony from far-off.

"This sheep counting thing~aru... Aren't you supposed to count them yourself instead of someone counting them for you~aru?" China asked aloud.

" You just realized this?" Japan broke in sharply, body rising sharply to sit.

"I've made such a horrible mistake~aru! I never thought I'd actually get the method wrong~aru! Even a master can have a few trips in battle*, as they say in your home, which would be appropriate now, Japan~aru!" China said, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

"Indeed so. Well then, if you shall pardon me," Japan said with finality, shifting to rise from the regrettably comfortable bed.

"Wait right there~aru!" China ordered, shoving Japan back to the bed, pinning Japan to it.

"What are you doing?" Japan demanded, his voice rising in surprise. How much more could he take of this?

China made a sound like growling. "That's my line~aru! Just when I thought of a good way to put you to sleep, you're up and leaving just like that~aru!" China said, sounding indignant as his face hovered over Japan's.

"And this good way would be?" Japan asked somewhat meekly, cringing against the bed. His eyes darted between China's vivacious ones.

"It's obvious~aru! You're going to count sheep to yourself~aru! If you do, you'll definitely fall asleep~aru!"

"I humbly refuse," He said fluidly after China, also unheard.

"Why~aru?" China demanded strongly, grip tightening against his clothing.

"I believe I have repeated this before, but I am not in the least bit sleepy and I must return home soon!" Japan explained calmly, voice sounding a little desperate.

"You're going to stay in my home and take it easy~aru! I'm staying right here and watching you until you fall asleep~aru!" China resolved with a huff of breath.

"China-san..." Japan pleaded.

"Now hurry up and lie down~aru! Get to counting those sheep~aru! Listen to your older brother~aru!" China ordered, removing his grip from Japan's kimono sleeves.

"As I have said, I am not your little brother…" he sighed in exasperation. "Even I am getting tired of saying so..."

"Come on, get to the counting~aru!" China ordered, taking his place once again as a firm sentinel.

"I have no alternatives. I understand," he sighed in defeat, sinking back into the bed.

Part 4: "Though this may be forward, please allow me to count."

"Excuse me, China-san. I shall count sheep to myself and hopefully fall asleep, so I insist that you lie down and rest too," Japan said formally, like always.

"I can't do that~aru! If I do that, you'll probably slip out and go home while I close my eyes~aru! I'm staying right here until you're fast asleep~aru! _Shan hai_! Hurry and count now~aru," China ordered, folding his arms.

"Very well then. Allow me to count."

"Hitsujina, juu piki."

"How was that~aru? Is sheep counting to yourself more effective~aru?" China asked, a smile on his face.

Japan shook his head. "I am afraid that it has not proven so."

"I see... Well, you've only counted 10 sheep~aru! It wasn't effective too when I counted 10 sheep~aru! You've still got  
a lot of counting ahead~aru!" China said.

"You seem to be bursting with vigor, China-san," Japan said, smiling as well.

"Of course I am~aru! I'm determined to make you fall asleep after all~aru! Until that happens, I'm not backing down~aru!" China said determinably.

"I see... I am not sure if I can fulfill your expectations," Japan said.

"Of course you can~aru! Go on, Japan~aru! Continue your counting~aru!" China ordered.

"I understand. I left off at 10, if I am not mistaken," Japan said thoughtfully, nodding.

"Hitsujina, nijuu piki."

China yawned adorably, exaggeratingly stretching his limbs. "So calm..." China said through the yawn. "You're great at sheep counting, you know~aru? I'm starting to feel sleepy myself~aru." China yawned broadly again.

"Is that so? I am grateful to hear that," Japan said, almost to himself.

"If I keep counting like this and make China-san fall asleep, I just might be able to return home!" Japan whispered schemingly to himself.

"Did you say something, Japan~aru?" China asked sleepily.

"Oh no, I have not."

"That face... that's your-thinking-of-a-scheme face~aru!" China accused, his voice less abrasive than before. He scruntinized Japan closely, squinting.

"I am upset by that. That is not the case at all. I am starting to feel sleepy because of the counting and I wish to continue doing this," Japan lied through his teeth.

"Really~aru? I'm sorry for bothering you~aru! Keep counting just like this~aru!" China said excitedly, then in relief.

"Very well then. I shall now resume then," Japan said, smiling despite himself.

"Hitsujina, sanjuu piki."

China yawned a great deal again, barely keeping himself awake. Japan wasn't supposed to be the one making him sleepy…

"Oh? Are you feeling tired, China-san? Since you seem tired, would you like to lie down?" Japan offered from the cover of the sheets. No, he wasn't comfortable at all. Not. At. All.

"No... My mission today is to stay awake and see that you get rest, Japan~aru... I cannot fall asleep here so I shall keep sitting~aru," China promised, trying his hardest not to nod off again...

"The night has already grown so late. Please worry not about me and relax. I believe you said a few moments ago that rest is vital, correct?" Japan reasoned, luring China to sleep with another reassuring smile.

"That's right~aru... But you-"

Japan cut in abruptly. "Be at ease. I am feeling quite tired at the moment and I feel like I can have a good night's sleep."

"Is...that so~aru? I understand~aru. I'll lie down now~aru." China said sleepily again, snuggling beneath the sheets by Japan. His breathing became assuredly relaxed.

"Hey now, Japan~aru. Just when you're finally feeling sleepy, you're going to stay awake if you keep talking to me~aru. Continue counting...now~aru," China ordered softly, yawning broadly again.

"I understand. If you will excuse me..." Japan pulled the sheets closer over China, giving the elder a generous amount he didn't intend to use. Japan eased himself from under the bed and kneeled at its side, studying the sleepy elder nation.

"Hitsujina, gojuu piki."

"Sheep..." He muttered somethings in Chinese. "You are...my little brother~aru..." He snored softly a bit, so childishly.

"As I have said, I am not your little brother," Japan told him, whispering it into the older man's ear.

China snored peacefully in response.

"You are asleep, right? Good! Well then..." Japan surveyed China lightly, almost saying this affectionately.

"Japan!" China cried suddenly, startling Japan badly.

Japan bristled reflexively. "Yes?"

"Sheep...count...a few more~aru..." China babbled unintelligibly before descending into deeper snores.

Japan touched a hand to his hammering heart, taking a steadying breath. "Sleep talking? I believed he was awake for a moment. This is bad for my heart," Japan said wistfully, taking a shuddering breath.

"Very well then. I shall have to count a bit more just to be safe," he decided.

"Hitsujina, rokujuu piki."

Japan sighed. "Are you asleep now? If I return now, I can make it before the day is over!" he said softly, triumphantly.

"Now then, I shall excuse myself for today now. Quietly..." Japan started to walk away as quietly as possible.

"Japan... you are...n't cute~aru..." China said through his deepening sleep.

"Sound asleep I see." Japan quietly laughed. "The moon really is beautiful tonight. I wonder if it shall be clear tomorrow?" he wondered to himself.

China continued to snore softly, though it was audible even at such a distance.

"I bid you a good night, China-san."

He slipped into the resting night.

.END.

* * *

Last Thoughts: I was pretty surprised by how short this was. But it was really fun to write anyways. I hope you like this and hopefully the other translations will be avalaible soon... (Fails to hide desperate look) I still love this couple more than ever and can't wait until I can get this done! Just so you know, this isn't going to be in order all time. I might write a few more one-shots/multi-part stories before I finish the Hitsuji arc(?). Just to warn you ahead of time, okay?

I was also watching some couple videos with Japan in them...and I realized something: Japan's uke with pretty much everyone! Maybe not as much with China/Japan, Japan/China but these two can be flipped to work out really well... Japan's a really popular guy, ne? That's why I lurve him...and China X3. I love all APH couples, in all honesty, just some more than others.

Credits:

Original uploads: Talon_strike at LJ

~Peace, G

Translations: spaceinvaderdud at LJ

Property of: Hidekaze Himeruya-sama!

Notes (also by spaceinvaderdud):

The idiom "Anyone can make a mistake (koubou ni mo fude no ayamari)  
*I can't really pick up what China says here so I assume he says a phrase that relates to people making mistakes because he  
gave Japan a Japanese idiom he could learn from.

~Peace, G


	4. I Dream of You

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon__ proudly presents..._

I Dream of You

(Warnings: K, fluff, Brotherly!Yao, Chibihon!Kiku, no pairings)

He couldn't sleep. Visions of that war, that battle, haunted his mind.

Japan looked around the darkened room all around him, his eyes suddenly filled with the horrible memory of hundreds dead and maimed. His nose could only smell iron and a black death. The ground his feet felt through torn and mangled sandals was course and ashen, rocky. The sky was overcast with a seasonal rain due, but the crispness that nature produced mingled so terribly with the inorganic stench of blood and bloodied armor.

He tried tangling himself deeper beneath the sheets, almost wishing for his breath to be stolen away. He fingers clutched the sheets until they were starkly white. His eyes squeezed shut but the visions wouldn't go away.

He tried thinking on his older brother who wasn't there. The kind man of where-the-sun-sets who had found him and treated him so kindly. That had been a time ago and he knew he was on his own, seeing the gentle immortal only when times were peaceful and right. Golden eyes that pulled him in and wrapped around him like honey; eyes he stared at to the point of unnerving the elder.

His king had deemed it right to make little Japan witness his first war. Both sides knew who he was so they let him be, not taking him as a double agent or anything. He watched as these pettier warlords waged war with each other, killing and maiming and making water turn thick with blood. It hurt to watch, but he had stayed silent and watched from a distance.

Japan's eyes opened one final time, this time staying open. He burst from the bed in fright like a demon was at his heels, hurling open the crude door before coming into a main chamber. It was dark like everywhere else, but something stood out. Or rather, _someone. _Long black hair tied back shone out at him, golden eyes taking in the toddler-looking nation with something of softness and affection. Japan ran into open arms gladly, so unlike himself. But he felt scared and needed his older brother more than ever.

"Yao-ge!" little Japan squeaked into the other's arms. Large sleeves engulfed him and Japan enjoyed their warmth for only a moment. He pulled back, taking in his older brother's kind, worried expression.

"What's wrong, Kiku-di~aru?" China asked kindly, using his human name in case other people were present. But it sounded so personal as well. He stood up, tiny Japan cowering deeper into his emerald, silken hanfu robes. Japan couldn't take it any longer.

"Yao-ge…" Japan sniffed and lost it. Tears became heavy and weighed upon him, coursing down his cheeks in thick, warm streams.

"I-It was s-so scary, Yao-ge! There was blood and…and…" words failed him. Japan continued crying, choking out his words between sobs. He hiccupped, China patting the smaller nation's back.

"You were in a war, weren't you~aru! Aiya, how could they do that to my cute little brother~aru? Maybe I should talk to them~aru!" China resolved, sounding indignant and vigorous, as usual. He started off, gait firm. This caused Japan to panic.

"N-No, please don't, Yao-ge! You might get in trouble!" Japan pleaded, China acquiescing reluctantly.

China gave a defeated sigh, worried gaze studying Japan's pleading one.

China worked up a bright smile. "I think I know what could help~aru!" he said, a bright idea leading them through the dark. Japan's crying quieted as China took Japan outside. He brought them to the wooden façade, walking around the roka. When they came upon the full moon, Japan quieted himself in wonder.

"Looking up at the moon always cheers me up when I feel sad~aru!" China declared, plopping down comfortably on the wooden roka. Japan looked up at him quizzically.

They both studied the moon in quiet wonder and silent awe.

China spoke suddenly. "Did you know that there are many legends surrounding the moon, Riben-di~aru?" Japan shifted slightly on China's lap, craning his neck to look at the elder nation.

"When I look up at the moon, I remember one in particular~aru. There's a rabbit in the moon who makes an elixir for immortality~aru, and there are so many more I could tell you about~aru."

"How does that make you feel better, Yao-ge?" Japan asked quietly. The moon entranced him, and, looking carefully, he could see the rabbit his brother spoke of.

"It makes me feel better because I know that people created those legends~aru. And when I think of those people, I know that when I feel sad that I still have to protect them~aru. Every sadness that I endure is something I can gain strength from to help me protect them~aru. It's because of that I can go on, and so can you~aru." Japan turned away and considered the older nation's words.

Japan smiled at the thought, the fear of his first war fading slightly. "Thank you, Yao-ge," he said in a tiny voice. He cuddled closer to the elder, who hugged him tight. The watched the moon in blissful silence together.

.END.

* * *

Last thoughts: This is my first kink meme written for someone who requested a fic of " Nation X is having a really horrible day. Everything is going wrong, and they're just terribly stressed and upset, but try to keep going on with their day...until they run into their big brother/sister/nation who raised them whatever. The older sibling tries to ask them what's wrong, and Nation X just falls apart. Cue lots of sweet comforting from the older sibling." For the sake of IC, I made Japan a kid again since him as a grown-up and crying wouldn't really fly with you guys... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!  
(Notes:  
-A hanfu is a basic article of Chinese clothing.  
-"-ge" is like the Japanese "onii-san" and is something you could use for an older friend or older brother.  
-"-di" is like "younger brother" in Chinese and can be used for younger friends or younger brothers instead of the full suffix of "didi.")

~Peace, G


	5. Black Wing, White Wing, Fly Together

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon proudly presents..._

Black Wing, White Wing, Fly Together...

(Warnings: K+, fluff, China/Japan, Japan/China)

The night was too quiet.

Birds that should have been twittering and chirping in the delightfully warm and fragrant air of summer were silent and restless, as if holding their breath. The symphony of insects he'd grown used to had quieted themselves in respect for what was about to happen, only stirring when the ruffling breezes, warm and embracing, flowed over and around them. The tree-lined path felt sheltered and quiet, hushing down noises with their rustling branches and locking in secrets under their cover. The sloping and grassy hill nearby afforded beautiful views of the setting sun, embraced in a vibrancy of colors by the clouds, reflecting on the mirror-smooth river, doubling in its beauty. The city beyond was coming alive with the growing aura of the skyline, heralding a sleepless night to come.

It is beautiful, he thinks as he walks to the agreed meeting spot, a little uneven crook on the hill that they had grown accustomed to sitting on, just enough room for two lovers. Kiku would've easily sat there if the moment would've promised happiness, but it didn't. He just stared at that imperfect dent in the otherwise perfectly groomed hill. That spot could fit another pair who loved each other, he figured dispassionately.

Another set of footsteps approaches from behind. He looks to see his brother, enemy, and lover walk towards him with an elegant gait, almost feminine, but it was not. Here came a beautiful man, tied black hair bouncing with each elongated step, a reminder of an age long gone. An age when he had been young and the world full unclaimed of riches.

Yao came to Kiku's side, the taller nation stopping short of being too close, eyes studying the empty space in the hill. Another time they might have occupied such a space and cuddled close together as the light faded and stole its warmth with it, but now was not such a time. There was another reason for their coming.

"I'm glad you could come, Yao-ge," Kiku started awkwardly, eyes tracing the fading outline of the still-blinding sun. How appropriate for this to happen; the last official day of spring, the end of innocence. This wasn't the first time this had happened between them.

Yao nodded absently, face even and eyes transfixed to the final glimpse of the sun. It wouldn't be much longer now.

Kiku did the same, watching as the earth swallowed the sun. How appropriate it was for them to be in China for this, he thinks, remembering the far off past and his first name for China, the nation besides him.

They were both dressed casually, in jeans and shirts and hoodies and sneakers, looking like any other pair of Asian boys. Pochi had been fed—his pandas had been put to sleep before he'd left—he'd completed the necessary work—the trading agreement had been finalized—he'd forgotten to tape that new anime—the ambassadors had promised—

"You know why we're here, Kiku-di," Yao said tonelessly, eyes never leaving the lessening light on the horizon.

-that new video game sounded promising—

"I do," Kiku nodded.

-the animal rights activists just wouldn't leave—

"We've been together for ten years now."

-stop.

"I'm well aware of that, Yao-ge. We knew this was going to happen someday." Kiku craned his head higher to see the budding stars in the sun's wake, the flickering street lights above, chasing away the quietness the darkness could've provided. A tone bird chirped forlornly, and then quieted itself.

"I would still like to be friends. These feelings might come around again, Kiku-di." Yao focused on the flow of the river, the many water insects skittering across the water, the waves gently lapping the shore.

Kiku just nodded again. The moon wouldn't be coming out tonight, he thought with slight disappointment. Yao looked at him.

Kiku smiled softly.

"You'll always be the one I care for most, but for now I just want to friends," Kiku said, trying and failing to work up a smile, however soft. Yao looked away, honeyed eyes taking in the splendor of the growing night.

"You'll always be dear to me," Yao said softly, almost to himself. His heart was relaxed. In the beginning, he'd been flushed and excited when their relationship began. Over time it had faded into mutual feelings, but nothing stronger.

"This was bound to happen someday. Our relationship was happy." Wolves mated for life, but their lives weren't very long. Humans could marry for life, but it never lasted. They fell out of love eventually. Nations, long lasting as they were, could love for the longest of times. But, like humans, they fell out of love. Those feelings could reawaken, Yao thinks, for this is one of many times he's broken up with Kiku. Those feelings would return with time, but for now they weren't there. They were two moons constantly changing phases; those phases always returned eventually. For a nation like himself, those phases took time to return and weren't always in the same order.

Yao looked at Kiku and smiled. He would come to love this magnificent person and nation someday soon. For now, different things would await them.

"Kiku-di, why don't you come back to my place and stay the night? I've got a lot of movies we could watch…" Yao said, smiling teasingly. Kiku and Yao began walking side-by-side like they were old friends, which was true for now.

"I'd like that. How about we watch Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon?" Kiku suggested, bending down to scoop up a pebble and roll it around in his hand.

"Let's make ramen, too!" Yao proclaimed childishly, leaping into the air. Kiku laughed at his friend's antics.

"I'd like that a lot, Yao-ge."

The birds started chirping loudly and the cacophony of insects started up in their wake.

.END.

* * *

Last Thoughts: This was an entry for Unmistakable's Advent Calender, a community on Live Journal started by dreamsofdestiny, the calender started by Hikari Kame. If you guys want to check it out, please do! We could use the people! This entry was for the "No Desire" portion of the prompts.

In this little, two-part series, Yao and Kiku have been dating on and off for years. They go through a cycle of friendship/love because the feelings wax and wane like the moon. It's just a little hypothesis for how nations deal with romance with each other since those feelings build and then decline, kind of what happens to people. This series will subside with the next chapter.

~Peace, G


	6. White Wing, Black Wing, Fly Together

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon __proudly presents..._

White Wing, Black Wing, Fly Together...

(Warnings: T, lemony, China/Japan, hints of Japan/China, Modernday!China and Japan)

Ten long years had passed since he'd last seen his lover. Ten years of friendship, of brotherhood. Ten years of enjoying each other's company during cool nights and warm days, not the other way around. Ten years of puri kura sessions with themselves and other members of their family, of late nights of working together on assignments and Saturday evenings sharing a tub of ice cream while mashing the buttons of the PS3, playing an American FPS game. Ten years of hanging out and acting like the young men they couldn't be, drag racing and drinking, of acting like total idiots and hanging out with boys thousands of years their junior. Those ten years had been spent accommodating to the changing times and seeing the world the way the new generation did, melting their minds with heavy rock and destroying the senses with alcohol, swaying to the waves of time and buffeted by the storms of politics and a nation's duty. It was their duty to understand the people, after all.

The moon had changed phases when they'd least expected it.

Shinjuku nights were notorious for the sleaze behind neon-lit doors, beneath incongruous signs in the window. It was of waterfalls of long, neon signs of screams colors and characters; it shrieked music and panted hotly as people passed in and out of it like an angry swell of ants. Shinjuku was a beast domesticated for the everyday man's use, and they milked it almost bone dry, sucking greedily and poisoning themselves in the heat and the touch of bodies in the bars, the nightclubs, the offices. Sirens beckoned wary men into their bars and sucked them dry; it brought out the best and worst of people. And for the night they were together, he decided to take them there. The stars had been swallowed by light pollution and the moon hid behind a veil of clouds like a reticent young lady. For their plans tonight, the moon need not concern itself with them.

An excited young man with perfect features dragged along a younger and just as handsome abductee in his wake, ponytail breezing behind as they dodged and whipped around the indignant and the drunk, the fresh and the soiled. The shorter, younger one with the symmetrical and short black hair could only laugh for he forgot himself tonight. His brother was someone he had come to enjoy being around despite feelings from the past. Tonight, as on many nights and days, they were like anyone else: fresh, eager and ready for the world. Nations in disguise, on the run from reason and responsibility.

"This place looks good~aru!" Yao said in Japanese, the younger coming to a wobbly halt besides him. Before them stood the entrance to what would seem to be a shady izakaya, a working man's bar. But, Yao being Yao, knew better. He knew Tokyo long enough to know what was what, even the constantly changing façade of the Roppongi district. Kiku could say more or less the same about Beijing and Shanghai.

The tight squeeze of the bar between the heights of apartments wouldn't seem to betray the classy interior within, but that seemed to be the case. Kiku loved his ever-changing city.

Scores of men sat around wavering tables, countless glasses of booze raised to countless lips. The tables wobbled and blarbed like tangles of amoeba, everything draped in black. The ceiling shone with chandeliers of dizzying sizes, casting irregular glows over the patrons. A recessed upper level encompassed the large establishment and a sheet of glass shielded the bar from private drinking areas within. Pumping bars shot up and down on this glass as jazzy music played, wafting around them like stale cigarette smoke. Several mini bars sat smack dab in the middle of the cacophony of conversing voices, skimpy hostesses balancing trays of alcohol that caught the light like precious gems. Everything solid was black and green neon, aside from the humans who captured the shades of the light around them. It was like being surrounded by aliens and that they had been abducted aboard a spaceship.

A hostess in a short black skirt and a thin white shirt that dipped down to her endowments sashayed over to them, curling a tendril of hair behind an ear. She gazed them over, smiling secretively at the handsome traps before her, despite their small frames and rather effeminate faces. "Come with me, sirs," she gestured to them. "Will you be sharing a booth with these other men or would you prefer a private room?" Yao and Kiku looked at each other in unison, smiling wryly at the same time. Jinx.

"Sounds good~aru. We'll take the private room then, please~aru." She smiled, liking his cute accent. She led the pair up a set of stairs tucked behind some curtains and they came upon a narrow hallway where many small rooms waited. They were all small, but private. Kiku wanted to catch up with Yao, anyways.

The hostess opened a door into one and invited them inside. Inside the darkness was a small table inset in the carpeted floor with fluffy cushions encompassing it, everything in the same dark color scheme as the open bar outside. A single candle illuminated on the small table was the sole provider of light in the room, feeble and weak. The large window that they had seen outside was covered mostly by heavy velvet curtains drawn back by ropey ties. The pumping bars of light that moved in syncopation with the music could be seen even through the heavy curtains, a picturesque view of the bar could be seen when not interrupted by the musical bars. In this dark box Kiku felt the best privacy could be shared between them.

The hostess let both young men sit down before giving a spiel on the functions of the room, of how they charged by the time spent (which was an astronomical 10,000 yen for every twenty minutes), the mini-fridge, the stereo system and other things neither cared to listen to, only absently nodding like sleepy school kids. The woman wished them well and shut the door behind her, much to the two nations' relief.

"So, what's up with you?" Yao began casually, stretching across the table, Kiku shrinking away as the elder grabbed the necks of three beer bottles. Before returning to his position, Yao briefly nuzzled Kiku's neck, snickering audibly. Kiku, taken aback, blushed furiously and turned away, reaching for a bottle of sake and a small shot glass.

"You're a dork," Kiku muttered, catching Yao's eyes with a wry grin. The elder just snickered again. Ever since the looseness of the new era came, Yao had completely overhauled his mannerisms and the like. He had been like this, acting flirty while it was actually just a joke. Considering their steamy past, maybe that wasn't the truth. Kiku just shrugged it off, flinging back his first shot of sake, it burning down his throat, watching as Yao chugged down his first beer with inhuman speed. Thousands of years had refined the best alcohol tolerance in China, Kiku unable to claim such a thing. His tolerance was pretty low and he got drunk easily, amusing Yao to no end. Kiku contented himself with long moments of studying Yao's bobbling adam's apple between shots, his vision blurring a bit.

As he filled his shot glass to drink from it, Yao reached across to snatch the half empty bottle and began chugging it down, much to Kiku's displeasure. The elder laughed as Kiku snatched it back, displeased it its empty state. Yao broke out into idiotic laughter, much to Kiku's distaste. He grudgingly reached behind to get another identical (also small) bottle, ready to set it on the table. His eyes blurred heavily for a moment, the room a swirl of light and darkness, a haze of vision. When his vision corrected somewhat, the room was now completely dark. Someone had lowered the curtains, but who? What time was it? What day was it?

Before those questions could be answered, he heard a clatter of glasses and bottles from the table. The grating of a fierce guitar riff blasted from the speakers, Kiku having been completely unaware that the music had been playing at all. Drums pounded with his heart and screaming vocals filled his mind with dissonance. Before he had time to comprehend what was going on, Kiku found himself hauled flat on the table by a vice.

Yao smiled, cheeks flushed and eyes looking hazy and otherwise wasted. He straddled Kiku, bending backwards to audibly lock the door. Kiku swallowed as Yao closed in upon him, their faces barely inches apart.

"Time's up," the elder whispered softly, stroking the side of Kiku's face with the back of his hand.

Kiku wrapped his arms around Yao's neck, smiling seductively. "It's about time, Yao-ge…" With that words were dead and the heated nights returned.

Yao swept his lips down the length of Kiku's neck, deepening into ripening hickeys. Kiku gasped sharply as Yao bit down, smiling despite himself. How his body had missed this!

The kisses continued into an endless assault of heat and wetness, the elder's hands exploring the younger's body. Kiku moaned sharply as Yao's lips dipped to his chest, the shirt yanked up to his neck. The feelings once so familiar came back in a frenzied rush, crushing Kiku's already drunken mind with an unpleasant awareness. Kiku pulled himself forwards and wrapped his arms around Yao's neck as if for dear life, the elder supporting his back.

"You'll have your chance, Kiku-di. Let me have a turn," Yao said plainly. It was true that they often switched roles of uke and seme, just for the hell of it, but ten years of inactivity had made him stale. He couldn't help but envy his lover's easily summoned drive.

"I can't focus," Kiku complained dreamily, the world swirling around him. He rested the back of one hand on his forehead, eyes drooping like a dewy-eyed shojo heroine. Yao smiled smugly, turned on even more. He grabbed the inside of Kiku's upper thigh, Kiku flinching harshly at the unexpectedness of it. Even through the shaggy jeans he could feel the grip of Yao's hand as if he'd been naked.

"Then don't," Yao said shortly, smothering his mouth over Kiku's.

A furious rapping startled them both, bright light streaming through the slight gap in the curtains. Kiku opened an eye blearily, blinking furiously before squeezing them shut again. His mind pounded in his ears and heart, the rapping making it worse.

"Sirs, it's six in the morning! Please leave!" a shrill voice pleaded, Kiku groaning as it grated against his ears. Ow.

"Of course, please just give us ten minutes!" Kiku begged, wincing as his senses rushed the world to him. The light, the pounding, the soreness that wracked his lower body. Wait, soreness?

Kiku screamed internally as he saw that Yao's arm was flung over his body protectively, at their naked bodies veiled only by Yao's favorite hoodie. Their clothes were strewn everywhere and bottles of alcohol were haphazardly stacked in the corners. Yao's eyes were deeply hazed as he blinked them open to focus on Kiku. Apparently, Yao had drowned himself in alcohol during their love-making, which sent shivers down Kiku's spine. He hadn't expected Yao to move that fast!

Kiku smirked sadistically as he hauled Yao to a sitting position, the other groaning painfully. He looked so vulnerable and soft to him, Kiku noticed tantalizingly. It was like Yao had two sides to him, and his feminine side was Kiku's favorite.

"Yao-ge, I have quite a bill on my hands because of you," Kiku whispered, taking on his dominating side. Yao just whimpered prettily, Kiku grinning, a scheme hatched in his mind. How small and adorable the elder looked.

"Tonight, you'll pay me back with your body."

.END.

* * *

Last Thoughts: Here's the last part of the series! The prompt that inspired this fic was "Meeting." Curious? Check out dreamsofdestiny's JapanxChina community on Live Journal! You'll be glad you did. If you want to chat with me, I hang around there a lot so come join us!

~Peace, G


	7. Shearing Your Way To Heaven

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon proudly presents:_

Shearing Your Way To Heaven 

(Warnings: Lemon, M, ManlySeme!China, GirlyUke!Japan, nakedness, shaving, shamelessness, China/Japan)

The water had been drawn, frothy swirls trailing in the wake of Kiku's finger. Motes of steam rose from the heated waters and dissipated as they came in contact with breezes wafting in from the outside courtyard. The later spring aromas of the many flowers in bloom filled the bathing room with many delicious scents. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enraptured.

"Are you done yet~aru?" Japan turned around to see his beloved, garbed only in towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn't stop himself from blushing a hot pink at the sight of China half-naked, at his toned yet slim body. Japan turned shyly away, pretending to fiddle with some nonscensical thing, failing to hide his heated cheeks.

Arms coiled around his waist and forced him to turn around. China knelt downwards, eyes transfixed to Japan's larger ones. He unfurled the two-piece kimono from Japan's body, sifting away the layers and burying his face against Japan's lower abdomen.

"Ngh, China-nii, not now…" Japan gasped, feeling his skin slither under the hot touch of the elder's lips, kissing from his navel all the way up to his stomach, tongue caressing the contours of his body. With a low moan, Japan's legs buckled and he collapsed into China's arms, readjusting him so he could hold the younger nation.

Japan nestled his head beneath China's chin, smiling feebly. "Your bath is ready, China-nii," he announced weakly, cheeks heating even more than before. China chuckled, to which Kiku removed himself from China's embrace and on to the floor, feeling somewhat undignified at their closeness. China reached over to stroke Japan's hair, then capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

China stood, lending a hand to Kiku who took it gratefully, standing as well. He rolled his sleeves up determinably and tied a white bandana around his hair to keep most of it back from his face.

"The UN ball is at America's house this year and we won't be able to bathe again even when we land there by tomorrow. We'll have to clean ourselves as best we can." Japan immediately recoiled at his mention of "we." It sounded to suggestive, much to his flushed embarrassment.

"Um, did you take a good long shower, China-nii?" Japan added, glancing over his shoulder.

China flipped his long, slicked hair over a shoulder in reply. "Japan, can you help me bathe~aru? I'm not used to your bathing customs~aru." Japan nodded, picking up several towels and setting them next to the large, inset stone bath.

Japan looked over China's body, something piquing his interest. "China-nii, you need to shave." China looked puzzled for a moment, then looking down at his chest and arms which had slicked but visible black stands of hair. The same went for his legs. Japan dug through a drawer and found a sharp razor which would be perfect for shaving.

"Won't you need to shave, too, Japan~aru?" China asked, now behind Japan. The younger had no chance to voice a question of his own as China's hands encircled Japan's waist again, a hand moving up his chest and down again to slice through the loosely bound kimono layers. Japan leaned his head against China's shoulder, eyes closed in rapture, soft sounds of pleasure breaking from his lips. China seductively kissed Japan's neck, eliciting a sharp whimper of ecstasy from the younger.

The kimono started slipping off his shoulders, China's lips delicately tracing the curves of the now bare skin. Japan's eyelids fluttered rapidly as a hand slowly moved its way across his lower abdomen to gently cradle it. China coaxed the kimono off, sliding it down tingling flesh. The hand holding Japan's waist skillfully unbound the thin obi, the last obstacle from Japan's completely bare body. Well, almost. The kisses didn't cease their endless assault.

Japan started sharply as he could feel the wind against his skin, China having now released him. The elder snickered into a hand, Japan glaring at him with an adorable blush searing across his face.

With a huff, he picked up the flip razor he'd dropped during China's seduction, and he could see the cause for China's laughter: instead of being stark naked, the whole world could see his Hello Kitty boxer shorts!

He rushed over to China and grabbed the elder's arm, taking on a very moe type of assertiveness. "Strip," he commanded, pointing to the bath. China quirked an eyebrow but didn't argue. Japan modestly turned around before he heard the sound of the towel being whipped off.

China eased himself into the deliciously hot water, clouds of steam puffing up before him, obscuring his view of the outdoors. Not that he really minded that much. Japan followed suit, only removing his boxer shorts when China wasn't looking and plunging into the water quickly, the elder having missed seeing his streaking younger brother.

"You wanted to shave me~aru?" China asked seductively, inviting Japan closer. The younger nation timidly sat near China, grabbing an arm.

"Hold still," Japan commanded, supporting the arm with one hand and holding the razor in the other. He began raking the blade down China's toned arm, eventually clearing it off the hair, swishing it clean in the water. Usually one wouldn't do that, but the bath had to be cleaned after this anyway.

After he was finished, China pulled him close and on to his lap. Japan gave an undignified squeak as he did so, blushing harder than ever. Both felt considerably aroused.

"C-China-nii…" Japan pleaded, his voice lilting in plea. China laughed, feeling himself get hard.

"You want to do the other arm, Japan~aru?" he asked in a husky voice. Japan was completely speechless as China wrapped the shaved arm around his waist, extending the other one. Japan pouted up at him, looking away and beginning to do his work.

While Japan did this, China began kissing Japan's exposed shoulder, making it hard for the younger nation to concentrate, to think straight. He groaned loudly and almost nicked China, turning around to glare at China. Said nation simply looked away, and then winked.

Japan, a mischievous smile playing across his face, yanked China's leg upwards, unsettling the relaxed nation with a yelp of surprise. He began innocently shaving the elder's leg again, whistling in a carefree way, averting his gaze from China's. China just sighed and settled himself again, enjoying himself as Japan's small hands swooped lower and lower to support different portions of his leg. His skin tingled pleasantly under that delicate touch.

The other leg then had finally been done, and now it was time for the chest. China's eyes glinted dangerously, a smirk on his face.

Japan moved closer, back in China's embrace. He began swiping the blade on China's chest, removing the soft feathery hairs quickly. China held his waist, much to his satisfaction.

"Thank you, Japan~aru," he said after the younger was finished, kissing him gently in thanks.

"D-Do itachimashite," Japan stumbled, easing himself on the sitting platform beneath the water.

"It's my turn to do you, Japan~aru," China whispered into Japan's ear, then nipping it. Japan whimpered and blushed hard yet again, giving China a sidelong glance amid burning cheeks, so much like a modest schoolgirl.

China quickly shaved the length of Japan's arm, kisses following when he was done. Japan's face seemed permanently red and eyes droopy and dewy, so needy. China continued his ministrations gleefully.

The other arm had been completed in the same fashion, Japan swapping between squeaks and barely-stifled moans. Now for the best part.

China gently held Japan's leg, giving into his foot fetish from the past. He let his tongue lick the arch of Japan's feminine foot, kissing the tops of each of his toes. Japan whimpered occasionally, but otherwise tried to force himself into silence. China's arousal became stronger as Japan continued to resist such natural urges, body prickling and tingling in all the right places.

The blade shaved the calf and thigh. China let a hand play with Japan's member, stroking and squeezing the small manhood tenderly. He continued until Japan began crying out sharply, dribble flowing from a watering mouth.

The other leg became completed as well, and China lost himself. He cast the razor away and lunged at Japan, seizing him in a tight embrace and kissing him passionately. Japan yelped girlishly, making China lust unbearably after this adorable and soft nation. His hands wandered to Japan's backside, down to his ass where he squeezed it hard. Japan bucked against China, clutching the elder's shoulders.

"I'm glad you did this for me, Japan~aru," China whispered huskily into Japan's ear, the other working up a feeble smile on a heated face. A hand wandered to Japan's manhood and he resumed stroking and squeezing it, delighting in Japan's throaty reactions, his tightening grips.

Finally, after several more minutes or foreplay, he scooped the smaller nation into his arms and sped off for Japan's room.

* * *

Last thoughts: Dear God, my first really smutty kink meme/fic (in the descriptive sense)... So, did I scar you for life? Make you nosebleed? If you check out my profile and see/read the original request, you'll find the original prompt as well as the bonuses, as well as people's reactions (3 people including the OP liked seme!China! Ha!). The "shamelessness" in the warning is another feature I'll be adding to particular...chappies. It basically means that I probably indulged in wet fantasy of seme!China to degrees that might border on OCCness... I'm probably going to go back to chapter 1 and add that in the warning, since it is pretty true... Hopefully you hardcore NiChu fans don't explode in my face because of it since I did promise that I would do NiChu at some point or another... Well, I want China/Japan to take over the world so maybe it won't be so bad~ -le shot- I claim no responsibility for nosebleeds or facedesking~

~Peace, G


	8. My Dear Lady?

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon proudly presents..._

My Dear Lady?

(Warnings: Fluff, T, Seme!China, Uke!Japan, shamelessness, dress-up, Tama, China/Japan)

"Please, don't go any higher, Tama!" A monotone mew from high above.

"Aiya, see~aru? This is why it would've been a better idea to make him an indoor cat~aru," China said, sighing in exasperation. Sometimes Japan's attraction to cute animals let his better judgment fly out the window. He always let them get away with anything from jumping up on the table around dinnertime to clawing up Japan's tatami-matted home without consequence even though tatami mats were on the rise because of the current state of the world economy.

China folded his arms, waiting nearby as Japan readied himself to climb the tree. He walked over to the younger nation.

He gave the younger nation a slow kiss on the lips. "Be careful, okay~aru?" Japan blushed but nodded. He seemed very sure of himself.

A history of being a ninja seemed to serve Japan well as he shimmied up the ladder with relative ease, China watching carefully, hoping no fingers slipped from the worn out ladder rungs.

"Tama~! Come here," Japan coaxed sweetly, jiggling a small scrap of fish for the feline to see. Tama just Japan a withering stare and bounded up higher in the tree like leopard. It seemed the cat was more interested in capturing the birds twittering far above.

Japan frowned at this and leapt adroitly after the feline, almost catching up with him.

Tama yowled indignantly, dully, when Japan caught up with him and captured him in his arms. "You're not getting away this time, Neko-kun!" he scolded the cat, which only hissed low in reply.

China started to get a little frightened by how far Japan was up in the tree. "Japan, be careful~aru! You're really high up there~aru!" China warned urgently.

Japan looked down.

Dizziness conquered him with a side of vertigo; he suddenly veered off the branch. He was at least a hundred feet up!

Tama yowled again, springing from Japan's arms and jolting down the tree easily, leaping then into China's waiting arms, purring smugly at his master's apparent distress.

Japan gripped the branch as it flailed in the wind, hearing an audible crack break through the branch. He gulped.

"Japan!" China yelled, dropping Tama and running to the base of the tree. However, he wasn't as afraid as he thought he'd be. If anything, Japan's distress was strangely…arousing.

The branch gave a final heave before cracking entirely, angled dangerously. None of the branches below were broad enough to support his weight (however petite he was) and it was a long fall to the ground!

Japan hung on the teetering branch for dear life, glancing fearfully over his shoulder at the long drop below and China leaping from branch to branch. Wait, China was doing what?

"Japan!" China called, now near to the precipice Japan was clinging desperately to. His cheeks were burning, relishing in the brief sight of Japan's danger: his desperate, adorable doe-like eyes, the vulnerability, the way the fabric of his kimono revealed the slim body beneath with every gust of wind. He swallowed thickly and then set to rescuing his damsel-in-distress. That phrase made him feel hot, too hot. In a good way.

"Hang on, Japan… Don't move an inch~aru," China said, quickly thinking through a plan.

"I can't go very far, China-nii," Japan replied, pointing out the obvious. China could feel himself getting harder with each glance cast at Japan. The younger nation looked too sexy to him for him to bear. That fact would make him act even faster.

China climbed to the branch above, an arm's length away from Japan's dangling form. He offered a hand which Japan eagerly took. China offered another, now completely dangling upside down with only his legs anchoring him to the tree. He held Japan like a child, hauling the younger upwards, every muscle straining in his body. Japan was a little awestruck; he never knew China was so strong.

Finally safe, both nations found refuge near the trunk where it was the fattest, with the most support. China held Japan close, the younger sitting on his lap.

"T-Thank-you, China-nii," Japan stammered, his heart still beating fast. China was strangely quiet. And feeling fairly warm, bordering on unpleasantly hot.

"China-nii?" Japan didn't get an answer and instead found himself in a deep French kiss. He flung his arms around China's neck, gladly going along with it. When they parted, China held him close, the elder giddily laughing.

China squeezed him in a hug to which Japan squeaked like a mouse. "I-Is something wrong. China-nii? I think the situation has gotten to you…"

"Not at all~aru!" China replied loudly, holding Japan even closer.

"I just found out something amazing~aru…" he added dreamily, looking down at his adorable little lover. Japan just gave him a confused look, still so very rapturous to China.

"What is it, China-nii?" Japan asked, cuddling closer to China who blushed harder.

"N-Nothing, Japan~aru. It's nothing at all~aru!" Japan just looked at the ground, fear returning somewhat.

He clung to China fearfully. "How are we going to get down?" China's face burned like he had a fever. So. Damn. Cute.

"Just leave it to me~aru!" China responded heroically. Japan quirked an eyebrow. How very…America that sounded.

China scooped Japan up bridal style and began leaping from tree branch to tree branch, swiftly making their way to the ground. Tama was waiting below, meowing pitifully. He wanted his fish, now.

Japan moved slightly, expecting China to put him down. Only, China didn't.

"You can let me down now, China-nii," Japan requested with a smile. China just smiled in a too friendly manner.

"I don't think I will, Japan~aru."

That night they had the hottest make-out session Japan had ever experienced.

Over the next few days, Japan was starting to piece together the puzzle of China's changing behavior. The elder nation was always ready to help with the most mundane things, treating Japan like a princess, to put it mildly. Then, after helping him, China would always kiss him tenderly or it would erupt into a full-scale make-out. Not that Japan minded too much, but it intrigued him greatly.

Watching several anime series on such behavior, Japan made an important deduction: China had developed a damsel-in-distress fetish. It certainly explained why tiny problems became overblown like the plot of a romance movie.

He decided to confront the elder nation about it.

It was after a UN meeting during their usual, half-hour midday break.

They met in their usual spot, a place by the meeting ground's outdoor fountain. Japan had brought the usual bento for them to share, something China had learned to look forward to.

"China-nii, I've discovered something about you." China almost choked on his tamagoyaki, glancing at Japan, at those suspicious clouded eyes. He gulped the morsel down whole, almost choking on it.

"It took me awhile to figure out, but it all makes quite a bit of sense. I don't think you can deny it, China-nii," Japan said matter-of-factly. China just stared on in silence at what Japan was to do next.

Slowly, Japan lowered himself down on the fountain's edge, eyes becoming large and dewy. He clasped his hands together as if in prayer, keeping his legs together to the side to give the illusion of curves, one dangling helplessly. His eyebrows rose and mouth puckered into a small "o" of distress, moistening his lips beforehand so they became irresistibly moist and soft-looking. Japan made himself breathe in sighs, eyes tearing up slightly. He'd been in the business of shojo manga too long to know what would appeal to this sort of fetish, a common theme in shojo manga as well. The hero wouldn't be able to resist. Maybe it would help if he had ample endowments and real hips, but this was as close as he could come to that.

Like clockwork China's face began heating up, visibly swallowing thickly. Japan quickly noted the tell-tale signs of a turn on, satisfied with the elder's reaction. China put aside the bento and began crawling over to Japan, hovering over him. His face become determined and manly (possible even for someone like China), chest puffed slightly, pupil sizes increasing greatly, and he began blinking rapidly. He tried to look more handsome, Japan noted. China had taken the bait, hook and all.

Japan directly aimed his moe gaze at China who crawled even closer, leaning closer to Japan. He swiped a hand through his ponytail, Japan exaggerating his eyes even more, pouting.

"Please help me…" he whispered in a believable falsetto, sounding like honey to China. He lolled his head to the side, exposing the flesh of his soft neck. China leaned further downwards, their faces just inches apart. He then began passionately kissing and sucking Japan's neck and Japan responded by whimpering and trying to modestly refuse China's advances. Damsel-in-distress tactic two: no man can keep his mitts off a heroine who tries to resist while looking incredibly moe.

"It's seems I was right after all," Japan said in dull calculation, immediately switching his features back to normal, which startled China.

He immediately withdrew and retreated to the bento, hurriedly eating out of embarrassment. He couldn't explain himself for that.

"You have a damsel-in-distress fetish," Japan finished resoundingly, sitting up and straightening himself out, dusting off here and there. To this China blushed furiously, unable to think straight. Him, having a fetish? Wasn't that something only the bolder nations in love affairs had? He kept to himself, and he didn't favor any part of Kiku. Or, maybe it's that kind of fetish.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! Everyone develops them some time or another," Japan tried placating. "I-If you want, maybe we can…"

Japan was now inches from China's face, eyes becoming dewy again. He dipped down to gently kiss China's neck, making the elder hot again. The gentle sucking noises, the puckered detachment of lips from flesh multiple times. China couldn't deny it. Japan was like an adorable, sexy little lie detector.

"O-Okay, I do~aru! I can't deny it~aru," China moaned, skin burning pleasantly after Japan withdrew.

Japan smiled victoriously. "As I was saying, maybe role-playing it would get it off your chest," he suggested.

"I'd rather keep you on mine~aru," China muttered under his breath.

"What was that, China-nii?"

"N-Nothing~aru!"

…

Everything had been set in place and was ready to begin.

Japan had gone to great lengths to please his lover, going so far as to completely rent out the creepiest dungeon-like restaurant in Tokyo, replete with pop-out zombies, werewolves, and other such spooky add-ons. He'd also enlisted the help of Hungary to deck himself out in a way that would completely tantalize the elder nation.

Hungary had decided on an outfit which might've been worn by a Chinese noblewoman, a long crimson colored garment with multiple layers, much like a kimono only significantly heavier with more lustrous silk. The sleeves were piped by richly embellished fabrics, the waist bound by something like an obi only decorated with strands of beads and other frilly motifs. It glittered with a rich golden luster, catching the light. The robes were long and flowing like the Yellow River, pooling around him in heaps of fabric. Hungary meticulously researched the clothing, with help from Japan who had remembered such an era. She did his hair up with chrysanthemum and peony ornaments, beads tucked in with his hair. Gossamer flows of ribbon were tied at intervals, a special-add on suggested by Hungary. She also did his make-up in a way that made him look unrecognizable but still extremely beautiful.

The price for her services? A bookstore-sized collection of doujins and yaoi manga, something she enthusiastically agreed to. In her exuberance she shanghaied Austria to prepare China, the aristocratic nation knowing how to make China the prince he would temporarily be. Although the Austrian couldn't understand why anyone would be willing to go so far for the sake of fulfilling a fetish. Hungary, on the other hand, was more than happy to help out. She even wired all of the cameras to feed to her laptop where she'd be recording and fangirling over the event.

When they were set to begin, the final preparations had been made. Hungary bound Japan in provocative areas, sure to entice the Chinese nation. The traps and obstacles had been double-checked and necessary adjustments made. The only worry was if Hungary had decided to sabotage the traps just to get to the yaoi faster. The hope was that she didn't.

As long as it took to prepare, it only took minutes for China to weave his way through the obstacles. Zombies ended up beheaded and sparking from live wires, werewolves silenced from howling with a round-house kick. Japan occasionally called out, pleading for his lover to hurry. A hallway lined with automatically firing plunger-headed crossbows were dodged by China, the elder reminiscing back to a certain emperor's tomb with similar booby traps, his speed too fast for any arrowhead to connect. China encountered cardboard impediments of demons and witches, beating down the westernized demons with ease.

The final obstacle to Japan's dungeon was a ferocious animatronics tiger that lowered itself on its haunches and growled savagely. The tiger lunged and opened its maw to bite his face off, but China caught the tiger and tangled with it until he topped it, although it sprang up and sent China flying into a corner. Angered from the blockade to his prize, China whirled his arms around him and gathered his body into a high aerial butterfly kick, sending the tiger to the ground. It crackled and sputtered, growling in spasms. It was dead.

China banged down the door, Japan looking at him with those huge eyes of his again. China was dumbstruck at how beautiful Japan was, wondering what feat of genius had made his lover look so lovely. Everything had been impeccably executed, down to the smallest bead in Japan's hair. His beauty was the ultimate turn-on.

"My prince," Japan pleaded, "please free me from these cruel bindings. They hurt so very much…" China felt like a hero from one of his legends, and that made him swell up with pride.

"Of course, my lady~aru," China said nobly, stealing a kiss from Japan's lips. Japan blushed like he thought he should, sheltering himself with one of those large sleeves.

China worked smoothly to undo the bindings on Japan's upper thighs, unable to refrain from blushing heavily. His hands moved upwards from there, working on the ones binding Japan's chest. He felt somewhat dirty, Japan's heavy breathing and blushing accounting for that. China kissed Japan intermittently on his lips, elongated neck, exposed collarbone. Soft moans accentuated the experience, that was, until they felt another presence interrupting it.

"Japan-nii, China…" They turned slowly and saw Taiwan simply standing there. Had Hungary let the younger nation in?

"Why didn't you let me dress up Japan-nii? China, you're so mean!" Taiwan cried, dashing from the bowels of the deep restaurant.

Japan and China exchanged a dumbstruck look. "What was that~aru?"

"I don't know, China-nii."

There was a moment of China tentatively smiling, an assurance of their (partial) privacy.

"Where were we~aru?" He proceeded to kiss Japan senseless.

* * *

Last thoughts: This was definitely one of my cuter kink memes. I really enjoyed writing it because the concept was so adorable and called out to a shameless!ChuNi fangirl... I'll confess to you now, I really like cross-dressed!Japan, because he's the uke in all of my favorite pairings involving him, no matter what~ It's a guilty kink of mine to dress him up as a girl because he invented moe, you know?

~Peace, G


	9. To The Other Side

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon proudly presents..._

To The Other Side

(Warnings_: _AU history, T, racial slurs, course language, implied sex, PRCrazedSeme!China_, _PostWar!Kiku, China/Japan)_  
_

The light wavers, recedes, and tries to return.

On that day, thousands of people were taken into the light, never to return. The light was a merciless snake that had swallowed them whole. For others, it was agonizingly slow asphyxiation.

The light blurs slightly as it returns to his vision, hypnotizing him.

The angels told the woman not to look. She was incinerated into a pillar of salt when she looked back.

So were many of his own.

"There's the Jap's nation? Fuck, he looks fried. Beat those yellow bastards didn't ya, Alfred?" A glare slices through their cockiness.

"Return to your posts," he hisses. His blue eyes are hard, like aquamarine. Marine. They're at sea. He can smell traces of sea salt, the tang of the sea, remnants of gunpowder, of sweat, crammed bodies.

"Don't get why he's so damn protective of that Jap. Sent a Jap skull to my gal back in the states. The only place the Jap's language'd be talked is in hell if they'd bombed 'em out a few more times." There's loud voices, a loud order, a loud scuffle. Cursing, a fight, threats. _You kill me, you kill every other American, too._

There's a moist cloth being pressed to his scalding liaisons, his burns, _the disfigurement. _

_The face and most of the torso and legs are intact, but there are severe burns covering his body. If he was human, he'd be dead within seconds of impact. _

He opens one eye, the only good eye. The room is a blurry film, opaque, blonde, blue, a healthy tint. The sun is hypnotizing him. No, not the sun. It's only a light. _You're not dead yet._

"America-san? Where…are we?" He hadn't seen the young nation since 1933 when his leader had decided to secede from the League of Nations. They had been in China, trying to take over the ancient country. Japan's heart burned with regret, tearing the ignorance of unconsciousness asunder. Tears starting to flow, burning down his cheeks. His breath hitched, his throat incinerated by the onrushing emotions.

"I-Is Yao-ge okay?" They flowed freely. He didn't have to hold himself back before a sea of impassive faces. _Americans can express emotions freely. You have to learn to do that. _

"Yao-ge?" A butchered familial title. "Oh, China? Um, he's okay. Kinda. He's immortal 'n all so he healed quickly. I saw him a few days ago at the last Allies' meeting. He looked kinda… I dunno, actually. He didn't talk with anybody, actually." America tried to smile, but it was such a mockery of what he was truly capable of. He's sunny and warm, _you're emotionless and cold._

Kiku felt guilt, nothing but profound guilt and remorse. He'd hurt his brother. He's been hurting his brother for so long now.

The sadness doubled, leaking through bandages, through meager wrappings. Blood became smothered by salt, by emotion, not the hot passion to kill. That's why his blood had been spilt; _blood spilled when people died. _

"I'm sorry, America-san. I'm so sorry," Japan said through the muffling of tears. He wanted to wipe them away, but his hands were stiff white mitts of bandage and spare cloth. He couldn't feel the cloth.

America awkwardly scruffed Japan's hair, like he was a little brother even though Japan probably had a couple thousand years on him. "Don't sweat it. Blame Uncle Sam if you have to," Alfred joked, trying again to grin. It was strained.

"Where are we, America-san?" Japan asked, voice feeble and wobbling. He couldn't move because of the pain, the searing pain that restricted every movement except speech. He felt the blood encrusted on so much of his body, the burning that pained him everywhere. There was only pain and sadness.

"We're on the USS Missouri. Your leaders just signed the peace treaty and left a little while ago. You're so injured… What hell went through their minds? I mean, dragging you alone when you're hurt as hell…" America scoffed to the side, shifted from the hard wooden chair. The room was insufferably cramped, the size of a horse's stall. The mattress was thin, as were the blankets. For any normal person, it would have them griping for the comforts of home. For a nation who had spent almost fifteen full years away from his home, it was heaven.

"I…see. America-san, can I ask for your leave? I'm afraid I feel rather tired and need to rest." America looked slightly bemused, and then started to rise from his chair.

"Sure, but I have to guard the door. Some wise ass might come along and try to throttle you or somethin'," America said, frowning. He rose from the chair with a sigh, flashing a thumbs-up to Japan. "Leave it to a hero!"

Japan weakly smiled as America left the room, tears still flowing strong.

He made an honest effort to sleep, to regain rest after fifteen years of turmoil, of endless death.

That was all that filled his dreams. He smelled blood and gunpowder, tasted iron and dirt and ash. He saw only rotting corpses and unclaimed lives, felt only course ash and cinders. Sleep would never come to him peacefully ever again.

The night passed uneasily by, America having hell over keeping said marines from barging in and "throttling" him. There was a constant confusion of words, minced meanings. English was supposed to be direct and honest, to convey meaning without much interpretation. Japan saw that it was no longer the case.

The morning came with a pal of silence, the dawn bursting away the night. It should've brought a sense of relief, the passage of yesterday's unease. It only passed on a feeling of hopelessness.

"Hey, Kiku, we're almost in Tokyo harbor. There's some things going on and we'll be able to talk then. I think everything's going to be okay, so don't worry about anything. Everything'll be fine…" The hope in his voice faded at the door. He closed it, sinking into the hard chair with absolute defeat. It shocked Kiku to see Alfred this way.

"Alfred-kun…" Kiku tried, reaching out a hand. What could he do? He was wrapped completely like a mummy. There was no way he could comfort the younger nation.

"I feel their hate…" Alfred's voice violently trembled. "It's taking every ounce of restraint to keep myself from hurting you more, Kiku." His sky-blue eyes were veiled in shadow, his hands moving towards Kiku.

Kiku stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed. "Alfred-kun, the war is over."

Alfred balled a hand up in a fist and choked on a breath, banging his fist harshly against the metal surface. His head sank even further, and Kiku could hear him weeping profusely.

"The war's not over… Russia, China…! Those damn Commie rat bastards!" Alfred shouted. He shot from the chair and sent a violent kick towards the opposite wall. The emotions of the people were flooding over.

"We supported the Republic of China! We trained their fucking peasants to fight, to defend themselves against the mother-fucking enemy! That mother-fucking enemy was the fucking Commies! China's screwed, Kiku! He's fucking screwed!" He collapsed to the floor, snatching his grasses off his face, scrubbing away tears with the sleeve of his bomber jacket.

"Alfred-kun…the Communist Party and the Kuomintang banded together to fight against _us_," Kiku said quietly, lowered his head.

Alfred's head shot up, glaring at Kiku with eyes full of venom. "That was because it interrupted their fucking civil war, Kiku! They were just a distraction! A bat outta hell, maybe, but that's about fucking it! We've lost him, Kiku! He's as good as fucked as far as I'm concerned!"

Kiku glared as well as he could with his one good eye. "We killed many people, Alfred-kun! China's affiliation can do nothing to atone for that sin! Stop deviating from the true problem! What do you intend to do with me? That's why you're coming as well, isn't that correct?" As angry and passionate as he sounded, he was too weak to pound emphasis with his voice. He was still so tired…

Alfred's voice broke in his weakness. "Russia…he'll be helping China, won't he? Russia will be with China…" He sounded so small, so vulnerable. This wasn't the nation that had posed the ultimate threat to Japan just a week before. This was the nation who cried and became lonely like everyone else.

"Alfred-kun, why are you talking about Russia?" Alfred gingerly raised his gaze, eyes now so soft and child-like, shimmering with tears.

"Ivan…he—I—" Alfred stopped himself, shaking his head of tousled blonde locks.

"You're location is extremely favorable to us, Kiku. With China and Russia most likely becoming Communist, they'll be a threat to the world. Ivan, that damn bastard…" Alfred rested his chin on interlaced fingers, gaze downward.

"Alfred-san?"

"Yeah, Kiku?"

"Thank you."

No matter how friendly Alfred tried being, so many people suffered at his hands. The incendiaries, the atomic bombs. Both were the product of American minds and Kiku couldn't forgive him for it. For Alfred, it was the abused POWs, the Bataan Death March…

Four years seemed to change that.

Kiku recovered in time. There were still purple splotches covering much of his back, deep scars that ran like rivers over his chest and back. It hurt to walk, was excruciating to run, but he still worked hard. He and America became close friends, perhaps even best friends. The people regained their hope, sweeping away the ash in favor of loam and plant life. The process was slow and wouldn't subside anytime soon, the animosity still tugging at their minds, but it was gradually fading.

It was an endless struggle, but he was still moving forward. Children were being born every day, always renewing his hope for tomorrow. A child's innocent smile was a lifetime of new hope.

America came at least once a month to stay for a week or so, overseeing the reparation of the fragmented country. Kiku always enjoyed his company, but one day their worlds were shattered forever.

A startling announcement had been made: China had officially become the People's Republic of China as of October 1st, led by Mao Zedong.

Both nations had gathered around a bulky wooden radio in Japan's new study, more streamlined and stripped of past luxuries. The announcement began in English with the news; then it was followed by a faulty recording of Chairman Mao's voice making the proclamation.

It had been a cool evening in October, the sunset heralding the end of the Republic of China. The dawn would be the genesis of yet another new nation claimed by Communism.

"Fuck," Alfred cursed in a hoarse whisper, banging his hand against the frame of the radio. Kiku just swallowed.

"What will this mean, Alfred-kun?"

Alfred rubbed his temples, sinking deeper in the wingback chair. "It means that we're dead meat. Kiku, nothing good can come from it. It's a war waiting to happen. They're probably building up an army and that can only mean a war's just around the corner. You and I know that too well."

That night, America had to leave on the summons of his president. It seemed tensions were indeed building up, just as he had predicted.

Kiku went outside on the roka surrounding his home, sitting down to take in the mysterious rays of the moon. He shivered in the thin, two-layer navy kimono, pulling the haori tighter around himself. Was the rabbit pounding mocha or an immortality tincture?

His heart ached so much. Memories poisoned his mind, unable to be kept at bay. Of himself when he was young, when he was an adolescent, as a matured nation. The betrayal, their bonds forged in blood. The slash as it permeated through the elder's clothing, flesh tearing open, the delay before the spilling blood.

Kiku doubled over in pain, clutching at his stomach, _Nagasaki, _gasping, trying to hold back the screams of pain. His eyes blurred, mouth pulled into a grimace in his agony. A tumbled onto the ground, lungs gasping and struggling for air.

A hand on his head.

Kiku blanched when he saw who it was.

"Yao-ge?" He couldn't see those familiar, shining eyes.

"Shh~aru. I'm going to take you home~aru," the elder nation whispered, stretching down to tenderly kiss Kiku on the lips. Kiku's face flushed a deep red, taken aback at the unexpectedness of the action. Kiku sat up to be held by the elder, relaxing his mouth, Yao deepening it at Kiku's acceptance. Yao descended to Kiku's neck, beginning to tug at the flesh there with his lips. Kiku moaned softly, shoulders curving reflexively, Yao holding him tighter.

"So this is what happens when my fucking plane stalls. Enemies come a'knockin'!" Kiku turned his head in fright to see America standing in the doorway, washi screen door slide completely aside. The expression on the taller nation's face was that of complete rage, a pistol pulled from a holster on his uniform belt.

Kiku flinched as Yao did the same from the depths of his green uniform suit, looking much more menacing then the guardian he wanted to see, the one who lived in his memories. The elder nation hoisted Japan in his arms, still able to keep the firearm steady. Kiku reflexively wrapped his arms around Yao's neck, finally seeing those mad, fiery golden eyes. He flinched, like he'd touched a demon possessed.

"Put him down, China. Or should I say, the People's Republic of China?" Alfred hissed, eyes softening for an instant as he focused on Japan. They became deadly crystal as they returned to China.

"No~aru! You've poisoned Japan, you bastard~aru! You came to his shores and forced him to modernize~aru! You pressured him to become powerful, for his leaders to build up this country like any Westernized nation~aru! And now…you're completing the work you started~aru. You hurt him, almost killed him~aru! I won't have it, I'm taking him for myself~aru," China growled, backing away, readying himself to escape. He tightened his hold on the petite nation, pulling Kiku closer to his chest. "I'll right your wrong~aru…"

_America will destroy him again. This is for the best of both of you…_

"Do you think I had a choice, China? You're not the only one concerned for him, you bastard!" Alfred snapped back, suddenly firing the pistol at China's feet, which China leapt to avoid smoothly. Kiku held on tighter, much to China's satisfaction.

"We're going to make a run for it~aru…" he whispered into Japan's ear, following it with a quick kiss to Kiku's cheek. Kiku didn't nod or refuse; he was too shocked to do anything but hold on.

"Kiku! Get away from him!" Alfred pleaded, China breaking into a long-strided sprint. Kiku just clung to China's neck, holding on for dear life more than anything else. His body screamed internally at the jarring gait of China's escape.

China leapt into the open side of a waiting aircraft on a nearby airstrip, Kiku closing his eyes as he braced for impact. There was none, only the jilting sound of the metal door being slammed shut. China shouted orders to the two men who had accompanied him, both rushing into the cockpit, slamming the door behind them. China, still holding Japan, found a forward-facing seat and settled into it.

Both were silent as the engines sputtered to life, the propellers spinning in deadly wind. There was no time passing at all as the aircraft lifted from the ground, soon becoming airborne.

As the aircraft eased out, China spoke in the warm darkness.

"I'm going to take you home and teach you things again~aru. I'll make you strong and we can be a family again~aru," he said softly, eyes a steely gold, glittering in the darkness. He let Kiku sit on his lap, no longer holding him as possessively. A hand held Kiku close to him, another on his thigh, moving slowly towards the breach in Japan's kimono. The seat was fairly wide and long.

Kiku swallowed, but decided not to bring it up. "I think America-san was doing well enough with that, Yao-ge," he said in a small voice, trying to keep Yao stable. The hand snaked closer to the breach, starting to slip through.

"He hurt you, Kiku-di," Yao growled. The hand slipped beneath his kimono completely.

"I know, but…I hurt him as well. He's kind, Yao-ge… I hurt you far worse, though…"

"No, your soldiers did~aru. You did nothing to me~aru," Yao said, the hand crawling up towards Kiku's upper thigh. The skin shivered and trembled to his touch, Yao smiling smugly.

Kiku gripped Yao's shoulders. "Ah~! Yao-ge…" At this point his legs were fully exposed, attracting Yao's eyes to the exposed, smooth skin. He flipped their positions, Kiku now flat against the seat, legs arched and completely revealed, Yao hovering over him. A hand holding a thigh directed a leg upwards, positioning it around his waist.

"I don't want to just be your Gege anymore, Kiku-di~aru," China whispered, licking the side of Kiku's face. Kiku gasped again, hands held together as if in prayer. China manipulated the fabric of the kimono, slipping them off Kiku's shoulders. Kiku kept his hands anchored to his chest, staring up at China with terrified eyes, stopping the kimono from being completely removed. China began sucking and kissing and nipping Kiku's exposed flesh, each action filled with passion.

"Kiku, I love you~aru."

Those words stopped Kiku like a train wreck. China loved him… He felt so weak, he needed someone…

He wrapped his arms around Yao's neck, his legs around Yao's waist so boldly. He pulled Yao downwards, so needy and lonely.

"I love you, Yao-ge…" he whispered, reaching to chastely kiss China's lips. China pried open Kiku loose mouth with his tongue, deepening into a full-fledged snake kiss. Kiku moaned loudly, surprising and turning Yao on even more.

It the steamy darkness, Japan became conquered by China body and soul.

Several months later, it was announced that a union was to be made between China and Japan, fully annexing Japan to China. Japan was made a Communist state, strongly endorsed by an underground Communist party that had been in hiding for years but burst on to the scene, millions of members strong. The veterans of the war, mainly those much higher up, were found, arrested, and executed by extreme leftists. Members of the Japanese Communist party were put into power with Mao Zedong's blessing, an enormous ceremony swathed in red held at the former residence of the emperor. Said emperor and his family sent into exile, stripped of their title. All Americans and foreigners were evicted from the country, except for those who turned out to be Western Communists.

Five months after that, a full year after China's beginning as a Communist state, The People's Republic of China-Japan was established.

* * *

Last thoughts: So...I basically just rewrote history. Well, it's AU so don't kill me! I warned you! -hides- This chappie was a request from the awesome **cross-over-lover232** who wanted something where "possessive China swoops in to protect Kiku from Alfred whom he sees as the evil one for hurting kiku in such a manner and steals him away to his home to aide him and keep him safe. The voices in his mind tell him it's all the Westerners fault for Kiku being taken from him, so as long as he keeps him away from them he'll be safe and they can be together once more." And well, me being me, I kind of...adjusted it a little to suit my "I-wanted-history-to-be-like-this" side, the side that also adores ChuNi... In real life it wouldn't happen so easily, but lots of people have created AU history situations...so put your gun down... Actually, the last paragraph + sentence was the only part AU'd. What American soldiers did with their...souveneirs is true, from what I've read about WWII. That also stands for those damn racial slurs, their attitudes. etc. Thank God we're a lot more open-minded today! -smacks WWII!Alfred- Um, please be nice with your reviews... Don't like, don't read, and read the warnings! I put them there for a reason for those who decide to _tralala~ _ignore them. I'm still taking requests if you want to submit. Just add it to your review or PM me!

~Peace, G


	10. Love's Rave

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon __proudly presents..._

Love's Rave

(Warnings: T, dance club!seduction, some smut, littletipsySeme!China, Uke!Japan, China/Japan)

It hurt.

The darkness didn't hurt; it swathed him in a warm blanket, protecting him from the pain.

China decided that he would've forgotten by now his break-up with Russia. Their relationship had been strained since the moment it had begun, the years of history and their strained pasts ruined what could've been a pleasant distraction from the rough tumble that was a nation's life. There had been a wide ocean of understanding that had separated them, despite their borders.

All he needed was to forget everything that had happened. He needed a break from the world even though he was an integral part of it.

That month's UN meeting was being held in the glamour gobbled city of New York, a place that Yao hated for the filth lying below the surface. It promised to be the take-off of dreams when all it did was destroy them.

China just wanted to forget everything that had happened, to forget Russia and the futile relationship they had foolishly thought could be firm and stable.

He'd decided to lose himself in the rough and tumble of New York's ever crowded streets, glancing up only to see the stars of skyscraper lights far ahead instead of the heavenly bodies themselves. He sighed and continued walking, feeling even more hurt at the lack of warmth. All there was around him was impersonal people ignoring the world and focusing only on themselves. How he hated this place.

The garish neon façade of a nightclub seemed to beckon to him, the throb of the earth swelling and receding with an urban pulse. There weren't many people lined up, an intimidating bouncer with eyes shaded gruffly let in men but gladly acquiesced to women. China stepped in line, drumming his fingers against folded arms. When it came to be his turn he was let in without question. He could've sworn that the bouncer was blushing, but didn't put another thought to it.

China entered the beating heart of the nightclub, the intense heat of hundreds of swaying and swishing bodies were driven by the inaudible but tangible beat of techno music. They all danced blindly on the ignited dance floor, countless shadows dancing with the light like an ethereal ocean. They thrashed against each other like fish in the ocean of heat, a pungent scent rising above and around them. It made China dizzy, but he also thoroughly enjoyed it. Here he might be able to forget.

He moved around the enormous dance pit and myriad flashing beams of light, not wishing to blind himself. He watched as the entranced DJ, enthroned on a platform replete with blinding light effects, was ripping away at his mixing table, half of his headphones pressed to an ear. Those hundred dancers moved almost in unison, grinding, touching, squeezing together. Something in him longed to be a part of that mix.

He made way to the bar, perching himself atop a barstool and soon drinking his way through many drinks, almost to the point of being completely drunk. Now he had the courage to join the dance.

He wedged himself as far in as he could go, in the center of the chaotic heat where the music rained down from omniscient speakers the heaviest. China began moving of his own accord, picking up the waves and current of the dancing current, it coming so naturally to him. Soon, he became drunk on the heat, the movements, the angry tempo of the mind-numbing music. The lights became messengers from beyond, strobbing lights that skipped like a heartbeat, an incessant pattern of light and shadow like a fluttering eyelid.

His hands moved on their own, seeking someone to share in the stifling heat. They found a waist and he grinded against the person's body, surprisingly shorter than he was. His hands felt almost every contour of the lithe body beneath the shirt clinging with sweat and the baggy jeans. The person was dressed rather garishly, but China could only think of the body that intoxicated him, enthralling every sense to its maximum. He smelt cherry blossoms, felt the sheen of straight hair as their faces briefly touched. He saw the glow sticks his partner used to trace patterns around them like a snake-charmer and its snake. China began letting himself get used to the other person's taste, using his lips and tongue to seduce the person into him. He sense that this person was beautiful, whoever they were, and he instinctively wanted more. He found the person's hand and led him the living entrapment, unable to keep himself from whoever he was seducing. A step could only be made after a kiss, the gentle caress of agonizingly soft ones against his own. The music guided them to an outer wall where many a couple was embroiled with each other, ministrations according to the music.

China let similar rules dictate himself and his newfound lover, crushing the little thing against the wall, their heat more overbearing to each other than everyone in club combined. A hypnotic frenzy overtook China and he began prying his way up his lover's shirt, briefly glimpsing calligraphy-stroked eyes of a smoky brown, like smoky topaz. He felt himself relax a little; it seemed his little player was Asian, like himself.

Hands half-gloved roughly grabbed his cheeks, the smaller body arching into his, making China want to ravish the little dear then and now. They sloppily kissed, tongues making a mess of each other, saliva trailing the other's cheeks, mouth, chin. His hands began crossing the modesty border as they trailed up the smaller person's warm and small body, almost ready to completely rip apart what would've been acceptable in public. He felt the younger person's hard blush against his face as he began to tenderly kiss the person's neck, enjoying the little whimpers he managed to elicit. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

The throb of the music continued to herd them deeper and deeper into promiscuity. China felt as if he was walking on air as they walked into some unknown dark space, a shuddering cold filling the void where the overpowering heat had been. It caused both lovers to shudder violently so they clung to each other tighter.

"I won't let you get too cold~aru," China said despite his inebriation, accent thick through his English. It was like chewing sticks whenever he spoke it. He hated it.

"H-Hai," the person shuddered, their voice like a teenage boy, obviously masculine but not fully ripened. So, he was with an older, Japanese boy? He sounded so young…

China said nothing but held the Japanese tighter against him in the dark ruination of the apparent basement, the thud of music and feet rippling through the ceiling.

The clothes soon became stripped away, the music no longer holding away over them. Now only pure instinct held them in its grasp, driving them to copulation.

China was as gentle as possible, despite his drunkenness. The cold sizzled away into heat, refreshing him greatly. The sweet pain was also new, the ache and the bliss. It carried them to heaven with the heat of hell, but it was enough to drive him insane. Lips caressed skin and hands tightly held hair, then skin. It was hot, it was cold, but it was never warm.

The night passed by, and they finished. It was sore, a haze that China couldn't remember very well as he stumbled back to his hotel in a blur; even the trip back to his quarters was a complete blank.

The next morning dawned to another day in hell at the New York UN assembly building, a place he wished he could avoid at all costs. Everywhere ached and his mind screamed in protest as he forced himself to go, the pleasant sensations and blurry feelings of the night before the only thing keeping him going. The only other person who looked as worse as he felt was Japan, usually so up kept. His hair was in slight disarray, his slim-fitting suit incorrectly worn in places. The precision and calculated neatness that should've been there was absent. Japan himself seemed to be suffering from pain himself, slipping down an aspirin whenever he thought no one was looking. He didn't seem to be suffering from a hangover like Yao was, but he still looked like he was in pain, the exhaustion prevalent.

Something enkindled itself in his heart at that meeting, a long buried emotion that he'd been unaware of existing until now. A little spark that settled into contented flame with a warm glow. He looked around the room, wondering if it sourced from potential feelings he could have for any of the other nations. As the meeting stretched on for hours of mindless droning, the small flame grew into an all-consuming fire. It burned away the edges of his heart until it collapsed into a heated passion.

It didn't just start last night. When he had copulated with the other young man last night that had been the spark. It didn't feel rushed or silenced by lust. It felt…natural and like it had been with someone he loved. It was so confusing. Who did he love? Who was the one tugging at his heart so passionately?

The meeting for the day was adjourned and the many nations attending filed out quietly, the hall then filled with their loud voices as the quiet was broken by relief and restlessness. China was one of the last to leave followed by Japan who swallowed the last of his aspirin, miniscule as the bottle was.

"Japan-di, are you okay~aru? You've been taking pain relievers all day~aru." Japan shook off China's concerned with a weary body.

"Please don't concern yourself with me, Chuugoku-san. I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to," Japan waved him off, turning to leave. He was trying to hide a consuming blush.

China caught his arm, causing the Japanese nation to flinch terribly. Japan released a shuddering breath.

Japan's hair had such a familiar sheen to it, his infused scent…

"Japan-di, where were you last night~aru?" Japan's face took on a frightened expression before lessening into a friendly smile, however wavering.

"I was in my hotel room working as always, Chuugoku-san," Japan replied smoothly before turning to leave. "Now if you excuse me I have a project that needs working on…" It was getting harder to lie.

"No, I don't think you were~aru," China said slowly, doubtfully. Japan flinched again but made no attempt to free himself from China's grasp. The guilt would be written all over his face if he ever lifted his head.

Japan gazed sidelong at the door, his only place of escape. He'd rather die with his feelings secret then forfeit his carefully repaired relationship with China. They were only starting to become friends after so many years of strife that always came as an accomplice to war.

"I went out for a little to sightsee…" Japan faltered, the weakness evident in his voice. He looked down again, trapped.

China looked at him, eyes hooded in suspicion. He smelled of cherry blossoms. He frowned in thought.

A hand patted Japan's hair and the smaller nation looked timidly up.

China swept a little bit of unruly hair from Japan's face, gazing intensely with piercing gold eyes. Japan gulped.

Their lips barely brushed past each other at first. Then, they touched a little more, Japan closing his eyes in acceptance. Lips came back to each other again and again until the passion of last night blazed through both of their hearts.

Japan surrendered to China when they bumped into the table, he leaping slightly to sit upon it.

"It was you~aru," China breathed through another intense kiss, beginning to prowl upon the expansive meeting table over Japan. He sank further and further down until he was completely flat against it, ebony hair fanning out on the lacquered surface. It was as if they were repeating last night.

"I thought I taught you that honesty was a virtue~aru," China grinned, gently kissing Japan again. He circled his arms around China's neck, smiling tenderly up at the elder nation.

Japan turned his face away, the next kiss hitting his cheek. He smiled into it, blushing deeply, albeit very happy.

"I love you, Japan-di~aru."

Instead of replying, Japan just reached upwards to gently kiss China.

* * *

Last thoughts: This is yet another deanon from a kink meme on LJ. I really hope you guys liked it!

Hey people! If you want to chat with me, here's my skype account: gisettexiii. Drop a line if you feel like it. It would be pretty cool to get some input from all of you if you want to make comment or suggestions~

~Peace, G


	11. Boot Camp

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon__ proudly presents..._

Boot Camp

(Warnings: M, smut with boots, a gun, shamelessness, InbootsUke!Japan, StillsexySeme!China, China/Japan)

"China-san, there you are. Are you ready to give this a go?"

China looked around his shoulder to see his adorable lover, outdoing himself with the military uniform that looked like a panda cub wearing a large sweater. Clumsy and cute. China smiled softly and walked over to Japan, inspecting him in a fond manner, his expression as soft as Japan's lips. He took Japan's standard pistol and undid the magazine, giving it a weathered eye for any hidden flaws or the like. Only Switzerland knew the guts and gutters of a gun, but he still knew it when something was amiss.

Satisfied, he clapped the magazine back in place and slid it in Japan's holster, sensually letting a finger trace into Japan's side, causing the smaller nation to shiver slightly. His face heated in a blush, but he didn't look embarrassed the least.

"Etto, China-san, can you assist me with these boots. They're different from the brand I'm used to and I couldn't lace them properly." Japan sat on the bench against the back wall, China genuflecting as he inspected Japan's boots. His heart nearly stopped in his throat.

There was something to savor in this moment, and China couldn't help but think that Japan looked absolutely ravishing in this combat boots, something he couldn't have imagined since Japan hadn't maintained an army of his own since the last World War.

Entranced, he began to delicately lace up Japan's boots, hauling up the pant hem up his leg like a reflexed accordion. His lips found something to do as he instinctively tied the boot, placing a series of kisses on tender and pale flesh, Japan blushing furiously as he did.

"N-Not here, C-China-s—ah~!" Japan gasped as China kissed all the way to his upper thigh, skin heating and recoiling and twitching madly. China began licking wherever his lips had touched, hands finally finished with one of the boots. Smartly, they started on the other one.

China kissed and licked and nipped up the length of Japan's hard calf bone, tongue swirling the tough knob of his knee. The flesh beyond was softer and more pliant, rewarding him with a moaning beyond compare. He lapped up the skin like a dog would food dropped on the ground, tugging as hard but as gently as possible, Japan's hands of weak protest, clutching the back of China's shirt.

Once again finished, his hands freed of their mundane task, he felt up through Japan's shirt coat and then tucked shirt, dipping into his pants as he untucked it. He seized Japan around his waist and pulled Japan close, he now kneeling. Japan's legs were separated to accept the width of China torso. China mesmerized Japan with a hot kiss on the lips, licking their plump shape and tugging. He dipped down to Japan's neck, his hands rising up Japan's hot and feverish torso. Japan kept up his incessant moaning and sighing.

China yanked apart Japan's shirt, tugging off buttons with surprising efficiency and speed. Buttons dropped to the ground.

He continued to pulverize Japan's modesty, smothering voluminous lips with his wet passion, tongue snaking its way inside Japan's mouth like eels competing for a home, his winning easily. China's hands gripped Japan's waist tightly, hauling him above his navel and to his stomach. Japan's legs hitched around his body, arms clinging around his neck, lips trapped in a vivacious smother of the flesh.

Japan pulled apart sloppily and gasped out his name, kissing him again like air. They came back again and again for kisses, incessantly.

China found a nearby storage cabinet where the guns were kept, he kicking the door closed. They lost balance and plummeted to the cushiony floor in a heap. Japan started terribly, but as China began groping him for his attention, he turned around and blushed hard again, finding himself in a lip lock once more.

The clothes soon became shed and the light stolen from them as the door eased itself shut. China became enthralled in the darkness and the heat, still knowing what to do. Soon, only the boots were left, and he wanted to keep those on. Occasionally, he licked the boots out of sheer pleasure, almost in gratitude for igniting such a sexy passion between them.

China licked and nipped Japan's nipples, they soft and taut to his touch. His hands fondled the contours of his body, Japan groaning in ecstasy. China made deep, guttural sounds of pleasure, his voice unusually husky even for him.

Their shafts met and China penetrated his into Japan's body, the younger crying shrilly in pain. He thrust deeper and deeper until he was completely sheathed, Japan's breaths becoming heavy and ragged. China rolled on to his side, holding Japan against him and speaking soothingly in Chinese, voice breaking into soft moans of pleasure between fumbled words.

After several minutes, he unsheathed himself from Japan, the other panting and clinging tightly to China's neck. China held the small of his back reassuringly, they holding each other for minutes filled with longing for the other, the darkness making them lose a sense of time.

A few more minutes passed of basking in the other's heat until China reconfigured his clothing, only having to pull up his undergarments and pants whereas Japan had to fumble in the darkness for every article of clothing, save the boots, that had been stripped from his body.

China pulled Japan close to him after both had changed, sweetly kissing him wherever he could. Japan smiled innocently as China kissed his cheek, squeezing the younger nation's thigh from behind, causing the younger to squeak adorably but indignantly. China laughed, smooching Japan's lips almost comically, then surprising him by hauling the smaller nation into his arms bridal style.

"Are you ready for your lesson~aru?" China asked, sensually licking Japan's cheek. Japan blushed and tucked his head beneath China's chin, smiling warmly.

China lowered Japan to a firing range slot and readied him, fussing with his equipment and checking to see that everything was perfect. When Japan was ready to shoot, China nipped an ear and wrapped his arms around Japan's waist. Japan swallowed, his gun held in trembling hands.

"Fire away~aru."

* * *

Last thoughts: This is yet another deanon from a kink meme. Sooo...not your usual day at the gun range, amirite? This kink was just begging to be filled...and my pervy mind was yet again at work here, so...you get the idea. XD

~Peace, G


	12. My Love is Bound in Chains

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon proudly presents..._

My Love is Bound in Chains

(Warnings: M, dark!smut, bondage, shamelessness, SeductiveSeme!China, MegaMoeUke!Kiku, PsychoSeme!Russia, Gakuen, RussiaJapanChina)_  
_

"Y-Yao-sempai!"

Yao turned around to see little, adorable Kiku Honda, Japan, behind him. The smaller nation bashfully held out a handful of delicious, handmade chocolates, his head bowed and back rigid.

China turned to fellow senior Ivan, his other friend and the nation of Russia. The much taller nation was watching Kiku with eyes glittering like amethyst, almost as if Kiku had addressed him and not China. China looked at the freshman and back at Ivan, jerking his head slightly, motioning for Russia to leave. The Russian glanced at the timid little trap before him one last time before leaving the morsel and his friend behind. He darted around a corner and anchored himself there, committing himself to listening even though what was to be heard would most likely hurt Ivan. He liked Kiku strongly, but knew that Yao had had a serious crush on Kiku for the longest time now.

Today was Valentine's Day and many nations at Gukuen Hetalia were sure to confess. Russia's hand braced the pressed sunflower he'd hidden in his breast pocket, a small little thing.

He had planned on confessing to Japan on that day.

"China-sempai…w-would you accept my feelings for you?" Japan asked, his head still lowered, the chocolates held weakly in trembling hands. How Ivan wished those chocolates were to be given to him.

China's face was impassive at first, but then he bent down close to Japan. Russia's eyes widened in horror as Yao swooped down to tenderly kiss Japan's cheek. Japan's face ignited like a sparkler, flaring red instantaneously. Russia burned with hate towards China.

"I will~aru. I've been wishing to accept your feelings for a long time~aru," China whispered, taking a chocolate and eating it seductively before Japan who smiled giddily. Finishing it, China took the other and leaned towards the shorter nation, taking half the chocolate between his teeth. He said something in Chinese which Japan apparently understood, taking sweet little nips of the chocolate until little was left.

Russia was sure China swallowed the half in his mouth whole as he bent down to tenderly kiss Japan full and sweet on the lips, advancing quickly. Yao pushed Japan to the wall and their kiss became consumed by passion, something he didn't know Japan possessed. He stepped completely outside the barriers of his innate modesty to be doing something so fulfilling with someone else. It sickened Russia.

Russia blanched as Yao started feeling up Kiku's shirt, skin against skin. Ivan's hands twitched madly, wanting to do the same with Japan. Anger burned hotter and hotter inside of him against Yao until he couldn't take it any longer.

He made his approach very evident as he neared them, both nations shocked as they same him. In a cloud of heated cheeks and apologies, they began straightening themselves out. Japan looked happy beneath his embarrassment, however.

"Yao, teacher wished to see you, da? It is about exam score," Ivan said, slipping into deeply accented English, something he did whenever he was angry.

Yao gazed at Kiku, stroking his cheek one last time before dashing down the hall. "I'll see you tonight in our dorm, okay~aru?" he called before disappearing from sight. Russia glared over his shoulder at the annoyingly bold nation.

His anger completely fizzled away when he laid eyes upon Kiku. Huge, adorable doe eyes looked innocently up at him, plump lips slightly parted, moist and enticing. His flawless face was absolutely radiant in the light from the midday sun, looking irresistible to touch and hold.

Saying nothing, he only brushed the back of his fingers against Kiku's cheek before ghosting away from sight.

…

Night came, the time for all good little nations to be in bed.

Some with each other.

Kiku occupied a single dormitory room, but tonight he wasn't alone.

China hovered over Japan's body, their vests having been peeled off and their uniform shirts half-way unbuttoned. He sank on top of Japan, lowering the entirety of his weight upon Kiku. Japan wrapped his arms around Yao's neck while Yao did the same with his waist, their lips locked and breathing labored. China deepened it as much as Kiku could take it, their tongues tasting each other on such intimate levels.

"C-China-san…" Kiku breathed, his breath hot against Yao's ear as Yao embroiled himself in kissing and seducing Kiku's neck, delighting in his moans and whimpers. He wondered if Kiku would be willing to go all the way.

They would have no way of knowing.

The door crashed open with a resounding bang, causing Kiku to yelp fearfully. His eyes, wide and afraid, gazed at the menacing figure in the doorway. Whoever they were, he could see that they had a tangle of thick cords. China only glared fearless daggers at the apparition-like intruder.

"Get off him, bastard," Ivan growled at Yao.

"No~aru!" Yao rejected strongly, sitting up and holding Kiku protectively to his chest, pulling him as close as possible.

"You knew my feelings for him, and yet you confessed! You only think of yourself, you selfish bitch!" he growled, eyes flashing in the darkness. He took a thundering step.

"Russia-san, please calm down," Kiku pleaded, his voice a relief in their maelstrom of anger. Ivan softened only for him.

"Please, stay out of this, my love," Russia said with a voice like heartbreak. China growled and held Japan fiercely to him.

"He doesn't love you, you fiend~aru!" China hissed.

Russia snapped.

With speed unprecedented, Russia spirited to Yao's back and grabbed a fistful of the nation's freely flowing locks, hauling China away from Japan's grasp and slamming him to the ground. China flailed and screeched, fighting and punching and kicking against Russia. Ivan silenced him with a blow to his gut, punching the wind from China's lungs.

The older nation writhed to the floor, weakly locking eyes with Kiku and mouthing his name. Kiku looked on in stark horror as Ivan roped Yao's hands behind his back, cattle-tying him like livestock at a rodeo. Kiku jolted from the bed to China's side only to be seized by Russia and pinned back forcefully on the bed.

"I will release him when you denounce your love for him, my little mouse."

"Just let him go…" Kiku cried, eyes bubbling up with tears. Russia said nothing.

He began by kissing Kiku heavily on the lips, remembering that nightmarish afternoon.

Every inch of Kiku's skin crawled and burned with each bite and kiss, making him flush all over.

"Russia-san, no…" Kiku's face burned hotter and hotter, his body wanting this like a drug, so needy and desperate.

Russia pulled off Japan's shirt and unbound his pants, pulling off the last of the coverage. He burned away the resistance at Kiku's neck with a warm salvo delivered from his lips, his hands steering the reactions of Kiku's body into him more and more. Kiku was crying through all of this, pleading for Yao and protesting against Russia's actions, tears staining Russia uniform like morning dew, temporary and beautiful. Ivan held Kiku into him and whispered sweetly of how much more Russia could provide and care for Japan so much better than China, how Russia would shelter and make Japan become one with him forever.

"For my love is deeper than the blood of my past, little mouse," Russia sighed, licking and curving his tongue over Kiku's skin, of his chest and stomach. This boy was so achingly soft. He wanted more, forever.

China was regaining his breath and sobbing tears of hate towards Russia, vowing revenge for this even though his words formed barely past a whisper. He could only watch as a close friend had his way with the only one he'd over come to love.

Russia glared once at China, silencing him into shivers with eyes full of homicidal intent.

A loud, audible zippering sound was heard.

Throughout it all, Russia had been gentle. Was he too big for tiny Japan who was panting and intoxicated on Russian love so much like Russian water? Fully sheathed, little Kiku only cried out in protest even though he held Japan close to him like all lovers should. He loved Japan and they were making love, so were they not lovers?

It made him sad to think that Japan might not love him after this.

After they were through, he held Japan close, trying to be comforting. But little Kiku only pushed him away and flailed, despite the intense pain of their love, trying to reach Yao. The little mouse was no match for Russia who kept him close by, trapped.

"Please, just let him go. I've given you what you wanted…" Japan sobbed, gazing helplessly at China who was suffering through a quiet pain, still enable to breathe properly.

"Tomorrow you will become mine and love me, or else I do horrible things to him, da?" Russia threatened with a voice like butter, like margarine. He pulled his pants back up and undid China's binding, the elder nation still so weak against the floor, unable to even raise his head.

Russia stood at the door, watching as Japan's swaddled himself in the bed sheets and clamber over to China's side, resting the elder's head on his lap and crying profusely, apologizing for what had happened as if it were his fault and not Russia's.

Kiku loved China deeply, he realized, stepping from the room.

And tomorrow Kiku would love him that way whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

Last thoughts: Man o' man, how I LOVE writing uke!Kiku. It's so addicting and fun, along with my kink for him to cross-dress~ To be truthful, Russia/Japan/China is my favorite love triangle, provided there's no romance between Russia and China. Any other interaction is fine.

My offer still stands! My skype is gisettexiii, okay?

~Peace, G


	13. The Time Until Tomorrow

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon __proudly presents..._

The Time Until Tomorrow

(Warnings: M, lemon, angst, desperateSeme!China, awwfaceUke!Kiku, China/Japan)

"C-Chuugoku-san, where are you taking me?"

A clammy hand held a bony wrist, leading him into a dark space.

"This was supposed to be a meeting, not—"

The darkness was stifling. It was encroaching, unpredictable.

Japan had no time to protest any further as a pair of lips found his, kissing like the feet of a butterfly. His eyes softened and body relaxed. This was to be forbidden, something only the moonlight was to know for the moon was good at keeping secrets.

"Nihon," his name was sighed, softly moaned. Japan let those comforting arms embrace him tightly, holding him against a heated chest. He said no more and instead listened to a racing heart palpitating in his ear. He closed his eyes, hands touching a warm and fevered chest. China was so hot even through the thick coat of his military uniform.

The moonlight was their only light, softly outlining the silhouettes of a small bedroom hardly suitable for two lovers. The gaze of the rabbit from the heavens was soothing and understanding, wanting guide, not destroy this fragile and forbidden love.

"This is forbidden, Chuugoku-san," Japan breathed, eyes flicking to the locked door, the small bed, the enormous window. The moon wished only to guard them.

Japan said it so gently, those words carrying no weight or negative emotion. He turned his head to rest on China's shoulder, arms holding his beck. He inhaled the elder's comforting scent like aging wood and orange spices, the hint of plum blossom fading beneath. He felt the strong heat of tears and lips on his neck.

"Nihon, please, don't say that~aru…" he said in a pitched whisper, throat constricting in his tears. China's hair brushed against his neck as China shook his head in refusal of something. Japan felt tears of his own arise.

"Why did this happen between us, Chuugoku-san?" The elder was leading him towards the bed, the back of his knees bumping into the edge. It felt soft. "Why did we have to fight those wars…?"

"I don't know, Nihon-di," China's voice faded, his whisper the sound of anguish. The moon cupped his face so beautifully, Japan thought to himself.

Japan gently fell backwards, the bed slightly creaking with age. China was soon to follow, his tears catching and holding the moonlight like stars. They fell to Japan's face as China kissed him passionately, unbuttoning the younger's white and pressed coat. He relaxed his mouth in acceptance to the elder, arms circling around his neck. He kissed alone Japan's jaw line, taking in the tears silently shed.

"My prime minister will disapprove of this." The words were so pointless. He wanted this just as much or if not more than China.

"So will mine~aru," China sighed, tenderly caressing the skin on Japan's throat, gaining a sharp gasp from the younger. He felt as China's hands removed his coat, working on his undershirt. With each button unbound came a kiss, so warm and full. Japan closed his eyes in rapture, for five minutes pretending that time didn't exist and that the conflict between them was just a fairytale.

He gazed into China's beautiful topaz eyes, pulling him down to gently lick away his tears. China kissed him deeply, removing his uppermost clothing as he did.

Neither could stop their tears.

"I won't see you until… We might not get to see each other like this again~aru," China's voice wavered, filled with more sadness and despair than Japan could bear. China rested his head on Japan's chest, the younger's arms circling around to his back.

"It's always about conflict. That's the only reason they have anymore to have any sort of communication." China slowly slipped off Japan's pants. Japan did the same with China's.

Their bodies were only heat and skin, China expressing his love towards Japan. Their bodies glowed in the pallid rays of the moon, stars twinkling like the eyes of an innocent child.

China was gentle, but showed how deeply he loved Japan. There was pain, but most of all, there was sadness.

His essence filled Japan; their sweat mixing, their love pronounced with their sharp cries and unleashed sobs. Faces brushed together, tears trailing together in their plummet to the earth unremorsefully. Limbs entwined, the expression of their longing to be together, the same pang of hearts that was felt whenever they were apart.

At the climax, tears flowed the hardest. It was sweet and sad, too confusing for words to justify. No one approved of their love except a select few: themselves.

When it ended, the tears dried up and resumed with a fresh strength at the progression of time. They would be separated with the dawn.

"I love you so much, Nihon-di~aru," China moaned, cradling Japan's head as they rested side-by-side. He kissed it like Japan was a child again, staining ebony locks with streaks of dew. The moonlight became clouded and stifled, hiding them further in the despair and reflection of the darkness. Japan made himself as small as possible, folding into China's form as tightly as he could.

How vain it was.

"I love you as well, Chuggoku-ge," Japan whispered, surrounding himself in the womb of China's heat. The warmth and the darkness was something every human child understood, but not a nation who was born in such mysterious ways. Their warmth came from the love they would come to share with another, often fleeting and painfully transient.

…

The passage of night was sleepless, but the embrasure of love was strong.

Neither felt exhausted with the approach of morning. Only despair and an ocean of sadness.

The dawn was a creeping entity, cresting over the high wall of foliage that was the verdant forests of summer, the groomed lawn of the building they were supposed to be meeting in. The sky was a reluctant swath of creamy yellows and blushing pinks and mysterious purples, the void of foresight empty and unknowing. The blanket of darkness and stars was whispering their last farewells to the domain of night, succumbing to the austere calm of the morning. A vibrancy of color would come with the eruption of the sun in but a few hours.

Blankets were tousled and wrinkled, pressing to the two forms partially clothes beneath. China and Japan were facing the dawn, Japan in front with China at his back, the elder's arms wound tightly around his waist, their forms still stark and bare. China's lips were incessant in their tracings of Japan's skin, trailing over his rounded shoulder and the cusp between his neck and shoulder.

Japan's eyes were red and worried with the approach of day, longing to reverse the unstoppable flow of time. He gazed upon every detail with minute precision, closing his eyes, trying to remember every feeling that China had bestowed upon him. Each second together was a gift from the power of fate, the fickleness of destiny. Each memory was dream wanting to be recalled in splendid detail.

"They'll be here soon. It's only a matter of time," Japan whispered, turning around and into China's chest, using a finger to remember every contour of China's body. He would forget nothing.

"No…" China said, almost moaning it. He held Japan in fierce possession, never wanting to let go. He stifled those ominous words with tender lips and a hushing breath, seducing Japan into him once more. Japan groaned as China righted himself and began passionately kissing Japan, using every technique in his known repertoire to make Japan melt even more to his desires; he wished for an eternity to bestow every expression he could muster upon this little nation who was so beloved.

The kisses became more fervent and desperate, becoming coarse and rough to Japan who yielded instantly to every silent demand of his partner. Japan was shocked by the sudden ferocity of China, but could understand why.

The moment of separation was looming higher and higher; deaths knell to toll. Their actions became even more harrowing and frenzied, bestial and almost feral. Instinct held complete sway over them and dictated their every move, mouths unable to speak coherently. Only the cry of either's name was understood perfectly, a declaration of both passion and fear.

"Chuugoku-ge, look," Japan said, voice a treble of fear. He cowered into China's arms as the elder nation glanced upon the window, also frozen in fear, fixated upon the horizon.

The sun was halfway raised, a halo of light that chased away the remnants of darkness like a benevolent god's hand, the stars gone and replaced with an azure sky. China glared at it angrily, a grimace pronounced upon his usually kind face.

Japan tried to loosen himself from China's arms. "I have to leave before they can suspect—ah!" He was silenced, held even tighter to China's chest.

"C-Can't breathe—" Japan gasped, crushed closer and closer to China. His breathing was hard and ragged, almost unable to breathe at all. "Chuugoku-ge—please—!"

He started crying again, hot and moist against China's already fevered chest. His arms and hands were squeezed against China, searing with unbelievable pain.

"'I won't let them hurt you in any way, Nihon-di~aru," China vowed, releasing Japan who was both sobbing and breathing in gasps. He released himself when China wasn't paying attention, moving to pull on his clothes, scrubbing away his tears with the sleeves of his uniform once he was fully clothes. China did the same.

"Nihon-di, I'm sorry~aru." Arms circled around him apologetically.

Japan tucked his head beneath China's chin, letting the elder nation rock him back and forth. His eyes drooped and he relaxed.

"I would do the same." Japan softly kissed China on the lips, raking his fingers through the older nation's long, winding hair. China hadn't bound his hair yet and Japan loved it this way.

China took a thigh of Japan's and hitched it to his waist, embroiling each other in a flurry of hot and moist touches, unable to resist each other. They knew that they didn't have very long and that frightened them.

China held Japan tightly around his waist and hoisted him into the air, the other leg wrapping around him. It seemed their passion would never end.

A clock on the wall began tolling loudly; their death knell had chimed. Japan and China parted momentarily only to hold each other again, using every second and filling it to its fullest.

"We'll have to leave now." Sadness, a tinge of regret.

"I'll try and call you~aru." A voice filled with honest feeling.

"There's always the meeting that'll be held today. The nuclear peace talks. We'll see each other then," Japan murmured, fading into China's warm embrace.

"I love you, Nihon-di~aru." China kissed the crown of Japan's head.

"I'll always love you, Chuugoku-ge…"

There was only time for a last passionate kiss before both nations departed.

There would have to be a way for them to return to each other's arms.

And if there wasn't, they would find it.

…

Their expressions were grim, hands wrung tentatively together. Pressed suits crinkled and wrinkled in uneasy movements, the flash of camera bulbs blinding their eyes. A reign of silence shrouded over the nations who sat in a section separate from the representatives sent to debate over the many issues surrounding the nuclear peace talks. Uneasy silence spread in the wake of long spiels.

Japan was one of many in a sea of faces, endless of vast with a richness of color and hue. Dark suits were the common standard for gatherings such as these, but only the nations were to remain in their general uniforms at all times.

Several times he tried whisking around to find China's face, but it was lost to a multitude. He had no idea as to how to locate the elder nation in this pecking order of countries.

Then, he found him.

It was China's turn to speak, giving a droll speech of the People's Republic of China's view on the nuclear situation. He spoke for several minutes before his pace noticeably slowed and his eyes seemed fixated on a person in the audience. He locked eyes with Kiku, breaking the rhythmic pattern he had been keeping up. Some of the nations who were actually paying attention perked up and followed his gaze, only a few noticing that he was focusing on Japan. China visibly blushed and his expression softened, a slight smile on his face. Many other nations caught on and began gossiping among themselves even as China continued.

Many of the human representatives paid no mind and only listened, writing notes and focusing intently. The nations were rather perturbed, though.

Japan wished he could be at China's side, but the gulf separating them was too far apart.

China longed to hold Japan again, feeling empty without him.

It was an impossible situation.

"Hey, Japan, why was PRC looking at you?" America asked, craning his neck to look at Japan. The younger nation had that effervescent personality that just made you want to confide in him. Japan had been longtime friends with America, anyways. When not playing video games or watching horror movies they talked about the past or the future.

However, America didn't know about his love affair with China and Japan had been keeping that secret from him. America didn't like China because of his Communistic ways.

"I'm not sure, America-san," Japan managed, giving him a shy smile. America grinned and ruffled his hair, making Japan blush and almost laugh. America really was his best friend.

China, off in the distance, burned with jealousy and glared at America. The nations watching him were intrigued by this but thought no more of it, some drifting off to sleep.

The meeting ended after several hours of straight talking and some intelligent debate. Conclusions were drawn and new questions arose as they always did in politics. To the nations it meant more paper work and other endless tasks.

Everyone departed in due time except for several high ranking men who were busily talking amongst themselves, representatives sent to the meeting who were also there with their nations. Japan and China's were among those numbers, keeping as far a distance from each other as possible.

China gazed longingly at Japan who looked regretfully away, unwilling to raise suspicion between the two. China looked down, feeling hurt.

What he did next surprised Japan and scared him as well.

"When will I get to visit Japan next~aru?" An annoyed Japanese man scrutinized China, irritated at having been interrupted after speaking with America's representative. China didn't bow, did follow standard rules of courtesy. Japan gazed worriedly at China who held his ground with steadfast courage. It was admirable but unwise.

"Ah, Chuugoku-san, such arrangements have yet to be made. I'm afraid that Nihon-san will be finding himself too busy to do such a thing." A veiled rejection that would've been much harsher had they been allowed to speak outside of formalities. Their governments and a good deal of people from their countries hated each other. The war from the past had created such a divide.

"Can they be made soon~aru?" The man flinched.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible, Chuugoku-san," the man said quietly, venom in his voice. "Why would you want to see him anyway?"

China strode over to Japan circled his arms around the younger nation's waist. He rested his chin on Japan's shoulder to further prove his point.

Fireworks were set off.

The Chinese man and the Japanese started an all out shout-off between each other, their voices rocking the peace of the chamber. The others started in to calm them down, but it didn't last long. Soon, China cut in.

"I can't stand it~aru! Why can't I see him? Why do politics have to get in our way? Can't you see that I'm completely miserable without him~aru?" China cried passionately, getting on his knees.

"You more than anyone should understand why!" the Japanese man spat, losing his carefully maintained guise of diplomacy. He began stalking away, leaving the others in his wake.

China's representative soon followed suit.

"Nihon-san! We're leaving now!" Japan looked frantically back at China who had his head bowed in defeat, arms limp at his sides. It pained Japan to see China so distraught. It saddened him that they wouldn't be able to see each other for awhile.

How long would it me?

"Chuugoku-ge, I'll see you as soon as I can. Please, don't give up hope in that." Japan walked to China, almost walking past.

China looked at him wistfully. A shadow of a smile was upon his face.

He seized Japan in his arms and passionately kissed him, reaching to nip his neck in such a wanton manner before the younger nation could get away. China then let him go, turning on a heel and walking a ways away.

"I'll hold you to that, Nihon-di~aru," China whispered, eyes brimming with tears. He exited the meeting chambers.

Japan crumpled to the floor in tears.

.END.

* * *

Last Thoughts: This just another deanon from a kink meme I did.

Also, if you're really anxious for FR to update, I'm working on chapter 30 as this is being published and should have it up by sometime next week! (Of course, I'll have to get it beta'd and whatnot first~)

~Peace, G


	14. Left, Right, Left!

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon_

The Time Until Tomorrow

(Warnings: M, smut, lemony, militarySeme!China, militaryUke!Japan, China/Japan

"…And that's why I believe it would be in our best interests if… China-san?"

Adorable, large brown eyes appraised him somewhat suspiciously, almost getting smothered down by a barette-esque military hat bearing little embossed stars and symbols, by bangs smushed down by said hat. The military coat usually had a rather masculine effect on those who wore it, but on him he looked liked a child playing dress-up. China couldn't keep his eyes off of it.

"China-san?" Japan's voice drifted into his distracted mind, bringing him (somewhat) to attention.

"W-What is it~aru?" China stuttered, face blooming into a very permeable flush.

Japan looked down at his papers, somewhat perturbed at the elder nation's rather short attention span. He cleared his throat expectedly, trying to allow China a moment to reconfigure his thoughts.

"O-Oh! You wanted to run through some new hand to hand combat techniques, right~aru?" Japan just sifted through those papers, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"No, China-san, I said we needed to _approve_ of new _hands-on_ training _techniques _that the militaries of our countries want approval for." He sighed in his exasperation, rising as if to leave.

"H-Hey! And where do you think you're going~aru?" China said indignantly. How dare Japan leave right in the middle of a meeting?

Japan paused again, turning to China. "I'm simply going to get myself some tea. Would you like some, Yao-ge?" His eyes softened, making China's heart melt. He swept some hair away from his face with a (very sexy) leather glove, face looking incredibly seductive for but a moment. China felt his heart throttle into his throat, face heating yet again in red heat as Japan slipped from the room.

"What's wrong with me~aru?" China demanded of himself. Was it normal for Japan to look so incredibly _sexy _when he only had seen the younger nation as cute, at least up until this point? The resounding answer was no, which confounded China, really.

His head met the cold lacquered table, shifting then into his arms where he secluded himself in thought.

"I've always thought of him as cute, but we've never gone farther than friends~aru," China said, voice muffled by his sleeves. He lifted his face, looking with detached focus across the room, contemplating.

Something about that military uniform, gloves, boots, and all, was such a turn on. It just suited Japan so well, like a cute girl in a sailor girl uniform. The way it crinkled and showcased his body at odd moments, or rather, completely hide it under baggy layers made him want to tear the damnable thing off—

S-Shut up!

He banged his head on the table a few times for good measure, trying in vain to displace his mind from the (tempting) confines of the gutter. No! Think rationally! You're at a meeting, not—

Japan suddenly re-entered the room, holding two cups in his hands, enormous sleeves eating up the younger nation's hands. His coat was now unbuttoned slightly, revealing a very tempting and exposed neck as well as a frail and jutting collarbone. His hair teased the nape of neck, looking so irresistible to touch, graze past with lips—

He shook his head again, furiously trying to contain those traitorous thoughts of his! He took a deep, calming breath…

…Only to have a spectacular view of the Kanto Plains. His breath hitched again. Chinatty-chan, save us all!

Japan's chest was a little too exposed for China's sake, so he let his head fall. Don't look, don't look, don't look—

To his Chinatty-chan given relief, Japan was making his way back to his seat, styrophome cup in hand. Since they were sitting next to each other, China could see as Japan's lips conformed so enticingly to the cup, throat bobbling (sexily) with each timid little sip. So dainty and demure, as always... The redness was here to stay, much to China's dramatic, internal horror.

"As I was saying, China-san, we'll need to—"

"Kiku-di, I think these sheets are incorrect~aru." Japan started at the sound of China's personal nickname for him. He glanced over at China, rising to assess the papers. He bent over, closer than what was safe for such a situation.

"Well, let's see here, there isn't anything wrong other than the occasional typo… Yao-ge? What are you doing?" Japan squeaked as he felt an arm on his, gently rubbing the surface like one would a kitten. Or Pochi. He gulped in his discomfort.

He didn't have a chance to avoid the elder's advance, feeling lips barely press on the skin on his neck. Once those lips initiated contact, they deepened, coming back in experimentation, exploring untouched flesh.

Kiku could audibly hear the sounds of pleasure escaping from Yao's lips as gasps and hums, as if he was savoring some sweet delight. The hand on his arm tightened into quite the vice, pressure applied in syncopation with his pleasure. Kiku gulped again, this time attracting Yao's lips. The elder nation touched the length of his hard windpipe, tongue flicking through those lips and enjoying the taste of his flesh.

It was Kiku's turn to blush now.

Immediately following the advances on his neck came Kiku's eventual surrender.

Yao yanked Kiku forward, the younger yelping as he was dragged down to Yao's lap, landing awkwardly upon it. Kiku gripped Yao's shoulders, confused and scared as to what was to come.

"Yao-ge, what are you doing?" Kiku gave a high-pitched squeak, sounding deliciously girly to Yao's tastes.

Yao didn't reply the slightest, instead choosing to continue his ministrations without the slightest hesitation or embarrassment. Those lips grazed with agonizingly slow movements across his neck, moisture making his skin twitch and recoil. Kiku felt a blaze bloom upon his face, a burning heat that ate away at his composure and obliterated his dignity.

Yao's hands gripped Kiku's in a vice, Kiku too weak from the elder's seductions to do anything about it. Lips puckered and nipped the skin of his neck, graciously slow and roundabout in their movements, so tender and moist and fervent against needy, needy skin.

Kiku was delighting in this; although his consciousness wanted to retreat far away from this place, his body, depraved of any sexual activity for the entirety of his existence, wanted and _craved _this with such animalistic desire.

"Kiku-di…" Yao sighed sensually, body flushed and breaths becoming ragged. Kiku was glad that he spoke at last, but it wasn't in the most comforting of ways.

Kiku moaned louder than he wanted as Yao easily began unbuttoning Kiku's shirt, tongue biting the collarbone, nipping the tender flesh of his bosom, tongue swirling the small pink buds, sucking on them. Kiku clamped his mouth shut, barely even breathing. Yao took a hand and began to gently gnaw on each finger, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the finely tanned leather. Kiku could barely contain himself at this point.

"Why are you—ahhh~!" Kiku cried in ecstasy as Yao returned to Kiku's chest, slurping on those now erect nubs as if they were candy. He bucked against Yao, accidently biting on his tongue, nearly drawing blood.

Ya noticed this and attended to Kiku, working his way upwards with an agonizingly deliberate pace, tugging at his neck, licking the soft skin of his throat, the abrupt hardness of his jaw line, the swooping swerve up to his jutting cheekbone, back to the voluptuous form of his lips. Kiku's gasps and moans were stifled by Yao's lips, weak and muffled sounds of protest issuing from the younger's lips.

"I can't resist you any longer…mmm." He kissed Kiku deeply, words dissolving into soft noises of pleasure as the kiss deepened even further.

Kiku flung his arms around Yao's neck, hesitantly kissing back, winding his legs around Yao's waist and the back of the chair. "Don't stop…" Kiku whispered, moaning softly, in utter and absolute defeat. Yao's heart took off, relishing in the trembles of Kiku's skin, the flavor of one inexperienced and untouched and _so _delicious. The virgin flesh was such an experience; he wanted to soil Kiku even more.

A gloved hand gripped Kiku's thigh, making the younger grind involuntarily against him. Yao groaned audibly, unable to stop himself from unleashing himself on Kiku.

He pulled Kiku on top of the table, the passive nation clinging so desperately, urgently kissing Yao with great frenzy and desire. Yao's arousal was becoming greater and more unbearable with the passage of seconds.

Fully submitted to the table, Kiku wound his legs around Yao's waist once more, resuming their passionate lip lock and gradual stripping of Kiku's clothing.

Yao, with great relish, let one smart hand unbutton Kiku's single-layer top, revealing a very skinny frame beneath, skin clinging to a narrow skeleton. Yao always told him to eat more, but Kiku never seemed very mindful when it came to listening. He was always, always engrossed in an inhuman amount of work and more work. He hardly ate anything at all. No wonder the military uniform barely fit him.

For Kiku, Yao was a different story. The elder nation had one of the largest appetites of the nations; able to eat large amounts of food that would make anyone dizzy to think of eating all at once. As Yao unbuttoned his own layers of clothing, Kiku's eyes rested upon a fuller form, the slightly pudgy belly that actually looked rather cute. Yao had never been self-conscious about his body ever since Kiku had met him; Yao's belief was that a full life involved a full diet as well.

"You're so tiny~aru," Yao gently chastised, lowering his full weight upon Kiku, the younger squeaking slightly under him. Yao raised an eyebrow at his reaction, but Kiku just smiled softly and pulled him back down for more kisses, to which Yao gladly acquiesced.

It wasn't very long until Yao's hands made way to the hemline of Kiku's pants, the younger nation bucking against him, whimpering.

"How cute, you're still a virgin~aru," Yao teased, speaking what was pretty much the truth.

"A-Are you a virgin?" Kiku asked nervously, eyes so large and dewy and face so flushed and beautiful. He really is beautiful boy, Yao thinks to himself.

"Nope~aru," Yao chirped musically, "but that's a story for another day." He purred as he began _smooching _Kiku's face and lips, the younger squeaking his eyes shut like an adorable child.

Pants, briefs removed, the younger is screaming in ecstasy as Yao penetrates him, clamping down upon his finger in a futile attempt to mask the pain. This would amuse Yao if he weren't so unbelievably high on the pain and pleasure, chest to back. Kiku was moaning through his denial, some sharp cries escaping through. He feels _it _wriggling and moving around inside of him, around in the tightness of down there. He feels an essence leave itself within him, the jarring of nerves and of sweet pain and—

It's over. Yao pulls his magnum from Kiku and it's over. He's so satisfied with Kiku; he's happy that he was Kiku's first time as well. It makes him undeniably pleased and smug, even, that Kiku's first time was with him. And for someone like Yao who has loved Kiku secretly for the longest of times, this was the achievement of achievements.

They recover for a few minutes, basking in each other's heat and delightful glow, before reconfiguring their garments.

Kiku leaps from the table, followed by Yao, feeling incredibly embarrassed at what he'd just done. He cleared his throat awkwardly, picking up the sheaves of papers and preparing to hand some to Yao who had other things in mind. He steps before Kiku and pins him to a wall, reaching to clutch a thigh and hauling it back up towards his waist. He takes the other and now the slender nation is now completely wrapped around him. Kiku started to kiss him gleefully, Yao parting his lips as a ready entrance.

"No more…ahh…meeting today, Yao-ge?" Kiku asked, tenderly swiping his lips along Yao's neck.

"I think we've nggh—ahh…ru," Yao threw his head back, almost making them teeter precariously backwards, "reached an affirmative decision." Kiku lapped the skin up with enticing slowness, making Yao enjoy it all the more.

Both would learn to love meetings even more now.

.END.

* * *

Last thoughts: Erm...was kinda functioning on low energy levels since I finished this at 1 AM this morning...and I'm still awake as I'm posting this and it's 1:30 AM...need to sleep, plz...

Does this remind you of Boot Camp? If so, I must be developing a military fetish! (Seriously, Military channel does that to you...)

~Peace, G


	15. Closer Together

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon proudly presents..._

Closer Together

(Warnings: T, shameless fluff, video-game references, top!China, uke!Japan, China/Japan)

The rapid-fire sound of button mashing could be heard in the sparsely illuminated room, a determined nation who looked very much like a young man mashing and scrolling through options as he struggled to bring down a large boss. He made the three characters presently in his party change paradigms as all were near the brink of unconsciousness. He unleashed a salvo of magic attacks on the Pulse-born monster, bringing it to the ground, completely helpless.

China just watched with a mix of fascination and confusion at the stunning game his younger lover was playing with such zeal. Everything was so life-like and alien, surely taken from the minds of a fantasy master. Well, it seemed to be no coincidence that the nation of Japan was renowned for his videogames, just like America. China, still getting used to the modern age, felt as if time had leaped ahead of him.

"How did you come to develop this game~aru? It looks too real to be controlled…" Europe, Japan, and America were the powerhouses of video gaming, which shouldn't have surprised him, but still…

"Twenty years of Final Fantasy has led to this, Yao-ge," Kiku answered, not even bothering to turn towards China. "I've had a hand in working on it as well."

Kiku sounded proud, like this gaming product was a child. It somewhat sickened China.

"Together, I worked on the team that developed the Crystal Tools engine as well as assisted in many other technological advancements such as…"

Kiku was stopped short as the controller was deftly taken away from him and set aside. Kiku watched in horror as Lightning, Hope, and Vanille were shortly brought to their deaths and a menu screen prompting a retry popped up. He turned to his brother in comic horror, wondering why he would do that.

All questions were immediately halted as Yao gently circled a hand around Kiku's lower waist, gently stroking it. Kiku shivered, but tried to relax, although he still felt stiff to Yao. He pulled the younger nation close and Kiku gathered his legs to the side, shifting himself so he could cuddle closer. Yao smiled slightly, bringing his hand around to Kiku's flat abdomen, enjoying in his shivering skin. Kiku's body curved slightly into Yao's side, giving him the appearance of hips.

"No more video games for a little while, okay~aru?" Yao brought another arm around Kiku's torso, bringing Kiku closer into him. Kiku rested his head on the hollow of his chest and arm, feeling the warmth radiating through the thin layers of his clothing.

Kiku brought his knees in closer, making Yao sigh contentedly. He looked up at Yao with large brown eyes, soft as a doe's. Yao glanced down, smiling through a heavy blush. He absolutely adored it when Kiku made himself so soft and adorable, so small and tiny even though the difference in their height wasn't by much.

"So, why are you so interested in video games~aru?" He finished the question with a small peck to Kiku's cheek, making Kiku close an eye and blush.

"Because…it's exciting to watch the creation of a new world. When you're so involved, you can't help but feel a sense of accomplishment. It's like breathing life into a story…" Kiku drifted off the chain of thought, eyes drooping happily, a small smile upon his lips.

"What about the world around us, Kiku-di~aru?" Yao pulled Kiku closer into him, rubbing his shoulder.

"We've lived and seen the world for thousands of years. After awhile, it gets stifling, and you see only that which is the same, and it doesn't matter where you go, Yao-ge. It's all the same to me." Yao briefly touched Kiku's lips with his own, and it progressed from there. He pulled Kiku even closer to him and kissed more and more deeply.

"You need to see the world through different eyes, Kiku-di," Yao breathed into one of their deeper kisses, Kiku gasping in turn.

"You're my world, Yao-ge…" Yao sank down into the couch, the flickering lights of the television dancing across the dark room. Kiku snuggled into the elder nation, resting his head upon his chest with Yao's arms wrapped around his back and waist.

And together, the world became whole again.

.END.

* * *

Last thoughts: One of my more recent kink memes. Hope you enjoyed it!

~Peace, G


	16. Love Song By Moonlight

_G's Shameless Tales of Zhongguo and Nihon proudly presents..._

Love Song By Moonlight

(Warnings: M, Teenager!Kiku, SexyAdult!Yao, Kiku's first time, lil' drama, flufftasms abound, historical AU, inconsistencies and inaccuracies)

* * *

This particular campaign against Mongolia had been long and hard against him.

Yao rode through the gates into the Forbidden City, entreated by a ghostly entourage of men clad in clanking armor that resounded through the cavernous confines of the narrow passage soon to swell into the great expanse of the central palaces. His steed was battle-worn and clopped wearily through on cold stone grounds, the moonlight cloaked in shadowing clouds casting ripples of light and formless shadow like the eternal sea of night. Men of only the highest ranks rode behind him, honored to have fought in battle with the oldest and wisest of any tactician to have ever lived. In their dozen rode the manifestation of their kingdom, the child of dragons who had birthed the land and the man who would become everything to their people and history.

"You fought harder than any of us, Wang-yige," a general besides him praised sternly, his face a mask of hardship and a testament to his life devoted to battle. His armor was a family heirloom, but this particular campaign had made it his own, imbibing it with a spirit which would be passed on to a son and his son. Such a thought starkly reminded Yao of how transient his people were.

"The Empire will soon be reunited. The people are to take credit for this; not just one man alone," Yao remarked sagely, eyes softening slightly upon the magnificent splendor of his home and his Emperor's homestead, the seat of power and the most harmonious place within the Kingdom.

They dismounted from their steeds, all twelve of them, each intending to retreat away this evening in calm in order to prepare for tomorrow's spectacular announcement of the Empire's victory and the subsequent celebrations that would follow. He had been looking forward to it for several years now, but not as much as the thought of seeing someone he'd been missing dearly.

A few eunuchs greeted them at the base of the central bridge that flew over the Golden Water, the men bowing before each taking to a general and leading them away. The chief eunuch came to Yao's side, taking Yao's battle-worn helmet and letting him fan out his sweat-stained and greasy hair, in much need of a proper washing after years of tumult at the hands of nature and war. His face was splattered with rivulets of sweat and splotches of dirt, and his eyes had a notably tired look to them. This war had taken more from him then originally thought.

After walking a bit in companionable silence, the man softly stated, "Wa is waiting for you within the Hall of Imperial Peace, Wang-ge," they both silently ascending the stair right before the Gate of Supreme Harmony.

Yao smiled softly, his heart beating warmly against his chest, a feeling he'd though he'd forgotten through the cold fate of war. "Will he be there exactly within the Hall, or roaming the gardens? He's the type to do that," Yao chuckled softly, the eunuch clearly seeing the affection laced through the nation's eyes at the thought of his much younger ward.

His eyes flicked to the moonlight glinting off the luxuriously shaped eaves of the Hall of Supreme Harmony, feeling comfort slowly seep into his bones and into his core. He was home, and the one dearest to him was waiting.

"Friend, I'd like to take the rest of the way alone. Please, rest. I'm sure that the night will be eagerly awaiting the day's return for when we celebrate," Yao said assuredly, the eunuch studiously matching gazes with the warrior before him.

"It seems that the night to your day is waiting for you, is that not so?" he asked with a quiet reverence.

"Yes. I will see you upon the day's return." The eunuch bowed mildly and then departed into the cloak of night, leaving Yao to find the rest of the way alone.

The journey through the quiet city wasn't without its nightly splendor. The late spring chirping of the grasshoppers and the nightly harmony of trilling insects was like a salve after roughing unconquered terrain and meeting death in battle. Many people had fallen at his blade, each a wound to his heart as their pain receded into his ancient core slowly, the pangs of this war but one of many. This campaign had been harrowing and devastating for themselves and their enemies, but these last several years were now beginning to coalesce into but a moment in his ancient memory. Right now he longed dearly for the one who was beginning to steal his heart.

He finally came upon the young breath of a newly blossomed garden, tender young blossoms bobbing in cool breezes laden with the scent of life, the moonlight seeping through each petal and igniting them like violet flames. Cypresses guarded the reaches of the garden, standing stalwart against walls, entwined within seams of concrete that he now tread upon, before the Palace of Earthly Tranquility, the Empress's domain. He'd skirted around the encompassing embrace of the palace, now upon the Gate that would lead to the entwined boughs of two cypresses that lead to the face of the Hall he and Kiku resided during the off-summer seasons.

Moonlight bathed his path on a crystalline walk like water, traces of light glancing off the silhouette of his temporal home. Latticed panels of windows encompassed the multilevel home, soft gold illuminating through like the occupation of day upon the night. Slanted eaves tapered upwards at the corners, curving slightly, sheltered by careful crafted, dark clay tiles that protected them from demons. The exterior was lavished upon with crimson, the richest shade of life, yet was muted by the cool gaze of the eternal moon. He closed his eyes faintly as wafting trills of flute-playing floated through the still night. It seemed that his little cherry blossom was restless tonight.

Yao felt his cheeks heat up as a tender smile alighted upon his features, soundlessly following the weaving melody that strained through the cypresses and blossoming trees themselves. At the east side of their pavilion, he found the exquisitely beautiful younger country dressed in a simple Chang'ao, probably at the hands of a mistress who constantly mistook him for an exquisite girl, a mistake he found himself making right now.

Kiku was perched daintily upon the lavishly hewn stone rail, enraptured so in his flute-playing that he didn't hear Yao approach.

Kiku pierced a shrill note in the air as he felt a pair of hands circle his torso, sliding him just so to capture him like a maiden, held close to an uncomfortably armored chest.

"I'm sorry, Guard-san! I didn't know that I was disrupting anyone...!" Kiku atoned in an honest rush, causing Yao to chuckle lightly.

"Yao-ge? You're back?" Kiku whispered in a frenzy, his heart soaring into his throat and tears beading in his eyes.

He gazed up at the much older nation, Yao taken aback slightly by the boy's ever-increasing beauty up close. "I'm here now, aren't I?" Yao whispered tenderly, kissing the crown of Kiku's head, rounding the porch as they proceeded to the front of their Hall.

Yao nimbly let them through without much sound, sliding the screen door closed behind them. He lowered Kiku daintily to the ground, the boy finding his footing easily.

Zhongguo immediately seized the boy by his upper and lower back, stroking his hair and reveling in his scent sweeter than jasmine. "Seven years is far too long for us to be apart," Yao whispered into his ear, then drifting to a cheek that he kissed gently, descending to his exposed neck, Kiku tilting his head to the side as the elder sensually kissed it as well.

"Yao-ge?" came the feeble rise of Kiku's voice, the teenaged nation sounding confused, yet his face burned hotly in a way that certainly wasn't unpleasant.

Yao pulled away, huffing slightly as he tried to stifle the growing desire building within his solar plexus. He bumped foreheads with Kiku, asking softly, "Can you help me get settled, Kiku-di? I'm exhausted after being away for so long." He willed himself not to be seduced by those beautifully enigmatic eyes.

Kiku nodded feebly, torn between confusion and longing after not seeing his guardian after nearly a decade of war. They wandered through the open-air, unified area that comprised itself as a place of leisure and study, formerly a beautiful temple until being renovated at Yao's behest almost fifty years ago. Cushions littered areas of the floor while pieces of war regalia adorned alcoves within the walls. Their beds lay in the loft above them, once a place for weary monks to rest after long hours of meditation. The basement, once a storage room for religious relics and the like, had been converted into a lavish bathing room replete with an underground source of water that filled and depleted a single large basin used primarily for bathing. A swirling portico led them down below, guided by haunting mosaics of noble historical figured etched as fluidly as an ink painting.

Panels of lacquered wood splayed forth an ancient procession of men and women journeying through mountains and forests around the room, their journey never-ending. The floors were lacquered wood and colored tile, creating intricate mosaics of geometric shapes in patterns that seemed to have once been a contemplation of the former monks. Candles ensconced on each of the panels bled light in through the darkness that conformed themselves to the squared ceilings and their myriad designs aloft, creating a restive and contemplative atmosphere. Rushes of water could be heard surging into the basin, a whirlpool discharging more at an opposite end that ran into a stream that cut through the gardens outside. The stone basin was of soothed granite with a small ledge encircling it midway down, providing for a comfortable place to sit.

"Can you help me remove this armor, Kiku-di?" Yao asked once they were between a silk screen partition.

Kiku swallowed and blushed. "Of course, Yao-ge..."

He began to gently finger his way through the intricately bound armor, first removing the pauldrons, then the chest plate, and then the arm and leg guards. Yao sighed as the cumbersome war regalia was at last lifted from his body, his bones creaking stiffly as he flexed his arms and legs. Kiku noticed that the elder had grown increasingly toned and even a little muscular, though he seemed extremely tense. The simple under-robe he wore had long since been soiled and stank, and he obviously hadn't bathed well in a very long time. Even his long, oft-admired hair was tousled and greasy after been kept within a helmet for so long.

"Prepare the water. I need to change from this," Yao instructed simply, shooing Kiku away.

The boy found a pair of cabinets filled with phials and jugs of innumerable ingredients that Kiku himself had prepared through the years, all of which contained medicinal properties. He rolled up his tunic sleeves and bound them with strips of cloth, doing the same for the pants that dragged on the ground. Several poultices and spent bottles of ointments and the like later, Yao was already easing himself into the water, Kiku turned away in shame.

Yao started by washing his body thoroughly below the water, then allowing for Kiku to take over with a washcloth to scrub away of the remaining dirt.

"How is it? Seven years of war... My Mikado doesn't think that I'll be ready for such campaigns for awhile," Kiku began, wishing to break the long spell of silence between them. Yao lifted an arm as Kiku scrubbed hard, removing months worth of caked on dirt and grime.

"I don't want to give you nightmares." Kiku huffed at his guardian's relaxed aloofness, eliciting but a small chuckle from the elder. "It's terrible, Kiku. I'm sure you remember the effects of past campaigns when you were younger."

Kiku shivered and nodded knowingly, the memory of such disastrous events clouding his mind with gunpowder and dying screams and thunderous hoof-falls. "I just can't imagine how you do it, Yao-ge..."

Kiku went on to rake a comb and several oils through Yao's hair, now reclaiming its former healthy sheen and texture. Yao felt highly rejuvenated now, sighing contentedly.

"Ah, I'm almost out of bathing salts! Let me get some more." Kiku did as promised and returned, only to come to slippery ground at the lip of the basin, yelping as he teetered backwards, the heavy jug in hand, straight into the water.

Kiku, as if by a miracle, seemed mostly untouched by the water despite the calamitous splash. However, on the lap of Yao, his chang'ao was fairly drenched with the medicinal water. His face deepened to crimson when he realized where he was, and Yao seemed a little shocked himself.

His blush seemed to only deepen more, and he stuttered, "A-Ah, I'm sorry!"

Yao didn't seem to catch his apology, instead, his eyes were transfixed to Kiku's and the desire within him could no longer be contained.

Slowly, he lowered his lips on Kiku's, time ceasing as soon as they made contact.

"Yao-ge..." Kiku tremulously whispered, winding his thin arms around Yao's neck and returning for a deeper kiss.

Yao was silenced completely, winding his arms tightly around Kiku's waist, his desire now uninhibited and flaring to a searing heat through him, manifesting itself as unrestrained desire as he pried open Kiku's mouth with his tongue, both of them coiling together.

Kiku moaned slightly, a confused sound to the inexperienced nation. He slowly drew away, gazing at Yao with sweet doe eyes that were also a boil of confusion and desire.

Yao affectionately nuzzled Kiku at the junction of his shoulder and neck, causing the younger nation to moan sweetly, falling like sugar drops in Yao's ears. He tasted the boy's succulent skin for the first time, his lips passing and sucking its creamy smoothness. A harsh contrast to his worn skin and cracked lips from being in war for so long.

Kiku threw his head back, now against the lip of the basin, allowing Yao full access to his neck, which the elder took to immediately. His lips began to drift downwards, causing Kiku to lift his head again slowly as he bore witness to his guardian's tender ministrations. His lips teased the boy's pink, erect buds, sucking them which elicited another breathy moan.

"Yao-ge..." Kiku breathed, claiming Yao's lips, which the elder eagerly accepted. Yao expertly freed Kiku from the restraints of his robes, hand slicing through the front effortlessly.

"Do you know how hard it was to go to war knowing that you were here, always waiting for me?" Yao asked huskily, returning to rain kisses upon Kiku's eyelids and cheeks, the lips seized last.

"I want you to marry me, Yao-ge," Kiku suddenly demanded, beginning to choke out sobs, "just so I have a reason to keep you here with me." He clung to Yao's neck, burying his neck in the elder's shoulder.

Yao smiled, always smitten by how adorable the younger nation was being. "In my mind, we always were," he replied softly, Kiku drawing away to gaze intently with those intensely sweet eyes of his.

Yao gently coaxed the Chang'ao off Kiku's shoulders, kissing the exposed skin once that had been done. His fingers smartly worked through the sashes and binds hugging the robes to Kiku's body, doing so without so much as a glance. Freed from the expensive clothes, the Chang-ao and its raiment drifted into the water, pulled down by the inexorable forces of the artificial whirlpool.

Kiku was quickly brought back for another heated kiss, Yao playing with the boy's small member stiff in his hands. He began massaging it slowly, rhythmic. Kiku began moaning hotly, clinging to Yao as the two ground their bare flesh together, each holding the others appendage and pleasuring the other. Kiku hardly knew what he was doing.

Yao then raised one of Kiku's legs to drape over his shoulder, still thoroughly engrossed with his fierce lip lock with the other nation. He inserted a finger into Kiku's entrance, the boy crying out as his was suddenly loosened by an accompanying finger. Kiku cried out in pleasure and pain, tears blinding him with an opaque vision, gifted to him by these strange and satisfying sensations riddling his body.

The elder whispered a soothing poem into Kiku's ear, then fiercely kissing him again as he stifled any sharp cries that might issue from Kiku's pillow-soft lips. He began thrusting and inserted himself, advancing by faint increments, allowing Kiku to adjust to his passions.

He began thrusting with hypnotic motions, Kiku's arms flung haphazardly around the elder's neck as he clung for dear life itself, seeing it flash before eyes squeezed shut. Bursts of pleasure spiked through his body as he felt himself ready to climax, Yao nearing his own zenith.

"Gege!" Kiku cried as a blissful release permeated throughout his body. His arms fell limp, Yao then reaching his own shortly afterwords.

"Kiku..." Yao sighed shortly after he climaxed, gently guiding his throbbing member from Kiku's entrance.

Kiku's seed was swept away by the undercurrents in the bath, the boy then brought into Yao's arms, tenderly lifting him at once from the water and carrying him to a lounge. He found a simple, single-layered robe that he wound around the boy until he was fully covered. Yao procured one for himself, binding it around himself tightly.

Yao lifted Kiku in his arms again, kissing the drowsy, smiling boy sweetly on the lips, then his forehead. "You were wonderful."

Kiku smiled shyly. "This means we're married now, right?"

Yao scoffed, smiling. "Of course. You always were the one, and I knew that the moment I set eyes on you," he whispered to Kiku, holding the boy inexorably close, "that you would be the only one to share by life and own my heart."

Together, they went upstairs. Yao ascended the next level as well, settling Kiku's lithe frame against silken cushions and the bed they had always shared, crawling in the next to his young lover.

"I want us to be like this forever..." Kiku trailed off, feeling incredibly sleepy yet happy. "I love you, Yao-ge..."

"I love you, Kiku-di. You are my world."

With that, he pulled the Japanese close to his heart, silently vowing to protect him for the rest of their lives before falling into the most sanctifying sleep.

* * *

Last thoughts: Whooooo...that wasn't cheesy at all. But, hey! It's about damn time I updated this series, eh?

Ideas seem a little hard to come by, so I do believe that I'm going to pay the dear old Kink Meme several visits this summer. You hear that? That's what the guarantee of several summer updates sounds like!

Also, I just want to dedicate this chappie to **Inclinant **for just being an awesome authoress of many lovely ChuNi fics, especially The White Dragon, which I'm honestly head-over-heels in love with. Okay guys, spam that fic with reviews, got it? Wooo!


End file.
